Search
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: La soeur de Sheppard a disparu. Qui va la sauver? Todd/OC rating M pour plus tard...Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle Fic ! Je n'ai encore pas passé mon envie de Todd. L'histoire se passe durant la saison 5. Todd fait plusieurs allers-retours sur Atlantis. J'ai repris le prénom de Crysla mais aucun rapport avec les fics précédentes, sauf peut-être son attirance pour le beau Commandant Wraith…Enjoy !_

Todd arriva sur Atlantis, cette fois il venait pour vérifier les dernières données de Keller sur la futur génothérapie. Il était bien sûr suivi d'un garde armé qui le collait en silence. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Sheppard dans cette salle pour l'accueillir, « son frère » ne manquait jamais une occasion de le surveiller. Il suivit Jennifer vers les salles qu'il connaissait pour être les lieux de recherches des Atlantes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés, et déjà dans le vif du sujet. Tant mieux pensa-t-il, ces Humains se perdaient si facilement en détails inutiles…La thérapie était prometteuse, si elle fonctionnait, l'avenir serait bien différent de ce qu'on pouvait penser aujourd'hui.

Sheppard arriva une demi-heure plus tard, l'air visiblement exténué. Todd le dévisagea avec insistance, il n'avait pas l'habitude le voir dans cet état de fatigue.

- Sheppard.

- Todd, de retour chez nous, je vois.

- John, on n'a pas besoin de vous, retournez dans vos quartiers, c'est un ordre ! lança Keller.

- M'ouais…j'ai juste besoin de m'occuper.

- Je sais, prenez les comprimés que je vous ai prescrits, cela vous aidera.

Le militaire acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en silence. Todd observa la scène en silence, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Keller.

- Sa soeur a disparu depuis trois mois, il n'a pas dormi depuis.

Le Wraith se figea, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de raisons mais pas celle-là !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a été récoltée, on n'a aucune piste. On ne sait même pas si Crysla est vivante…

#####

Todd laissa son regard divaguer dans l'espace, depuis qu'il savait que Crysla avait disparu, il s'était lancé à sa recherche sans résultat depuis cinq mois. Il commençait à croire qu'elle n'était simplement plus en vie. Il grogna sa frustration. Cinq mois de fouilles fastidieuses de ruches plus ou moins alliées, d'espions réactivés, de faux espoirs.

Il s'était bizarrement attaché à elle lors de ses séjours sur Atlantis, d'abord intrigué par le lien qui l'unissait à Sheppard, puis par ses yeux d'un bleu si azur. Elle s'était ensuite intéressée à lui, venant à lui curieuse. Il s'était étonné de sa présence, de son absence de peur vis-à-vis de lui, mais il est vrai que les Humains né sur la Terre n'avaient pas la crainte des Wraiths. Cela créait d'ailleurs des relations étranges entre eux. Au gré de ses divers vas et vient sur Atlantis, ils avaient créé des rapports qu'il qualifierait de proches, assez proches même s'il voulait être honnête.

_Todd s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa navette venue le chercher sur Atlantis pour le ramener sur sa Ruche. C'était le moment t, ils allaient combattre les réplicateurs sur leur planète, joignant leurs forces aux Humains et aux Travellers. Une flotte inédite pour vaincre un ennemi mortel. Crysla l'avait accompagné sur la jetée ouest, visiblement tendue comme chaque personne en un pareil moment. _

- _Bonne chance, lui avait-elle soufflé avant de le serrer contre elle._

_Ce geste l'avait fortement surpris, même s'il savait qu'elle était très proche de lui. Il avait au bout de quelques secondes passé ses bras autour d'elle, lui rendant son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Jamais une personne ne l'avait étreint de la sorte, et surtout jamais il n'avait senti le besoin de rendre ce geste si humain. Il avait également pris conscience de son odeur, et de la douceur de sa peau. _

- _Essayez de rester en vie !_

- _Je promets._

_Elle s'était reculée de lui, et il avait vu ses yeux tristes s'emplir de larmes. Il avait alors compris que leur relation était bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait au début. Todd savait qu'il y avait une possibilité assez forte pour qu'il ne revienne pas de ce combat. Il fit alors ce que son cœur lui dictait et non sa raison, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de rejoindre son vaisseau._

Ce souvenir se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était revenu en mémoire. Réconfortant sur le moment, ce souvenir devint brusquement douloureux, comme s'il était simplement ce que sa vie aurait pu être s'il l'avait gardée près de lui. Il rejoignit son poste de commande, passant en revue les différents rapports des sentinelles. Et rien, simplement rien. Il se mit à penser que peut-être il serait préférable qu'elle ne soit plus en vie, car passer huit mois sur une Ruche en était une femme, c'était bien pire que la mort. Il savait parfaitement quel devait être son sort, et cela le mettait hors de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Pourquoi Sheppard ne l'avait-il pas prévenu quand elle avait disparut ? Ils avaient perdu trois autres mois alors qu'il était le mieux placé pour la retrouver.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd attendait sans réel enthousiasme son espion venant d'atterrir sur la Ruche. Celui-ci revenait d'une autre Ruche qui avait semble-t-il à son bord une Humaine correspondant à la description de Crysla. Mais cette situation s'était présentée tant de fois à lui qu'il n'y croyait plus, évitant ainsi une trop grosse déception quand il apprenait que ce n'était pas elle.

Le Wraith arriva enfin sur le pont, après un bref salut à son supérieur, il l'informa de son échec. Todd le renvoya dans ses quartiers. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de chercher ? Cela ferait bientôt un an que cette Humaine avait disparu, il y avait peu d'espoir qu'elle fut encore en vie. Il était d'habitude un être très rationnel, mais là, s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même il aurait abandonné les recherches des mois auparavant. Alors pourquoi attendait-il avec autant d'impatience chaque compte-rendu de mission ?

_Il travaillait avec Mc Kay la première fois où il avait aperçut cette femme. Sur Alantis pour l'aider à corrompre le code des Réplicateurs depuis plusieurs heures, au début il avait ses mains sanglées, restant un prédateur au milieu de ses proies. Mais au bout de deux jours d'agacement devant les erreurs du scientifique terrien, ils avaient consenti à le libérer pour qu'il code à son tour._

- _Je doute que Sheppard apprécie le fait que vous fixiez sa sœur comme votre prochain en-cas, avait lancé Mc Kay._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interrompe dans ses pensées, Todd n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il fixait l'Humaine de l'autre côté de la vitre, s'étant ainsi arrêté de taper sur le clavier. _

- _Je ne la fixe pas, niant visiblement l'évidence._

- _C'est ça ! Et moi je suis un Asgard !_

_Le Wraith avait grogné à la remarque sarcastique de l'Humain._

- _N'empêche que vous la fixiez…_

- _Qui est-ce ?avait demandé le Wraith curieux._

- _Vous ne la connaissez pas ? C'est Crysla, la petite sœur de Sheppard. _

_Todd ayant détourné le regard pour écouter McKay, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'Humaine le fixait à son tour. Il intégrait le fait qu'elle était du même sang que Sheppard, même si leurs apparences étaient si différentes. Lui militaire dominant, brun avec un physique assez musclé, elle semblait menue, les cheveux châtain clair coiffés en tresse jusqu'au milieu de son dos, plutôt un style de scientifique. Il reporta son regard sur elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Visiblement, Mc Kay l'avait hélée pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. _

- _Rodney ? Ca va ? demanda-t-elle._

- _Tout va très bien, répondit-il en se levant pour la rejoindre. Approche, apparemment tu n'as pas encore rencontré Todd ?_

- _Todd ? Non. Je rentre de mission il y a seulement quelques heures. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez arrivé._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et le Wraith se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Jamais un Humain ne s'approchait de lui sans raison agressive. Il se leva, la dominant ainsi de sa hauteur. Elle avait suivi du regard son mouvement, mais n'avait pas reculé. C'était là qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la couleur de ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas marron-gris comme ceux de son frère, mais bleu. Un bleu assez clair, identique à la teinte de l'océan. _

- _Mon frère ne m'avait pas menti, vous êtes très imposant, lui sourit-elle avant de lui tendre la main droite._

_Todd avait baissé son regard jusqu'à sa main tendue, une main si petite par rapport à la sienne._

- _Crysla, tu fais quoi, là ? s'inquiéta Rodney. C'est un Wraith je te rappelle…_

- _Je sais. Je m'appelle Crysla Sheppard, dit-elle en fixant Todd dans les yeux._

_Il avait été très surpris de cette main tendue, même s'il savait que cela était coutumier des Humains de se serrer la main pour se saluer ou sceller un accord. S'il avait plaisanté avec Carter de cela, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une Humaine le prenne à son propre jeu… Il avait vite réfléchi, et finalement accepté sa main. Il l'avait prise dans sa main droite, non pas pour la serrer mais pour faire une sorte de baise-main, plus adapté au salut des femelles. Todd en avait profité pour sentir furtivement la texture de sa peau avec ses lèvres avant de relâcher sa main._

- _Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

_Mc Kay en était resté hébété, ne sachant pas s'il devait appeler la sécurité ou crier. Crysla avait souri en voyant le geste inattendu du Wraith, appréciant visiblement son effort envers elle. Todd avait senti qu'elle n'avait pas peur, son pouls ne s'était pas accéléré quand il avait saisi sa main._

- _Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas. Je serai ravie de vous rendre service. _

_Il était resté muet, troublé par cet élan de générosité envers lui. Les Humains de cette cité s'éloignaient plus facilement de lui qu'ils ne s'en rapprochaient. Le fuyant instinctivement, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il était leur prédateur._

_Elle était repartie, vacant à ses occupations. Il s'était rassis et avait repris son trvail._

- _C'était quoi, ça ?? lança Mc Kay. Vous lui avez embrassé la main ???_

- _N'était-ce pas ce qu'il fallait faire ? Auriez-vous préféré que je me nourrisse d'elle ?_

- _Non, mais…vous n'êtes pas sensé faire _ça _!!_

_Il avait regardé en silence le scientifique s'énerver seul, le dévisageant avec une attitude neutre. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles il avait réussi à l'irriter il l'avait coupé :_

- _Pouvons-nous reprendre ce pour quoi nous sommes là maintenant ?_

Todd sourit en repensant à cela. Mais très vite la réalité de la situation lui revint. Crysla n'était plus en sécurité sur Atlantis. Un de ses officiers s'approcha de lui. Il venait de recevoir une nouvelle transmission d'un de leurs contacts. Todd lut le rapport. Puis le relut.

_Présence d'une humaine correspondant au descriptif. Cheveux châtain longs yeux bleus confirmés. Attente des ordres._

Todd sentit son cœur s'emballer…_reste calme se dit-il. Ce n'est sans doute pas elle._

Il se tourna vers son Second, il fallait s'assurer de l'identité de la femme avant d'agir. Il ne souhaitait pas trop se montrer dans cette opération, désirant rester discret.

- Tu connais cette Ruche.

Kenny s'avança vers lui avec nonchalance. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tablette, intégrant les différentes données avant de répondre.

- Oui, j'y ai encore quelques frères.

- Tu vas t'y rendre sous n'importe quel prétexte de ton choix. Si c'est elle, tu as carte blanche pour la ramener.

- Oui Commandant.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny déambulait dans les couloirs de la Ruche sans réelle crainte. Même si elle ne faisait pas partie de leur alliance, il y avait encore des frères à bord, des Wraiths issus de la même lignée que lui. Il faisait quelque fois des visites de courtoisie, et comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, ceux-là n'avaient rien trouvé d'étrange à sa requête. Il passa par une salle adjacente au pont d'où il aperçut un officier Wraith battre un de leurs Humains qui n'avait sans doute pas fait ce qu'il fallait…Kenny ne vit que le début de la scène où l'Humain recevait des coups de poings dans le visage. Cela ne l'affecta pas, même si leur Ruche n'avait pas d'Humains à bord, ce comportement agressif était courant sur la plupart des vaisseaux. Il arriva enfin dans la salle où se trouvait un des ses frères. Pendant son chemin, il avait scruté tous les couloirs, dévisagé tous les Humains passant à sa portée pour trouver Crysla. Son Commandant lui avait fourni une image télépathique très précise de l'Humaine. Il avait prévu de passer un peu de bon temps avec son frère autour d'une partie de cartes ou alors une chasse après des Runners, n'importe quelle occasion qui lui permettrait de sonder son esprit à la recherche de preuves.

Quelques heures plus tard, comme il l'avait supposé, ils jouaient au Gunta, un jeu de cartes très populaire chez les Wraiths. Son frère leur avait dégoté une pièce tranquille où des Humains venaient de temps à autres les ravitailler en alcool. Bien que les Wraiths ne mangent pas, ils savaient apprécier les bonnes choses humaines, notamment les alcools…

- Alors, que mises-tu ?

Ayant oublié de prendre quoi que ce soit à miser, le Wraith s'en mordit les doigts. Il réfléchit vite et encore plus vite quand il aperçut une Humaine ramener de l'alcool. Il la fixa sans dissimulation.

- Je te fais rejoindre notre Ruche si tu gagnes.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Kenny savait parfaitement que son frère mourrait d'envie de rejoindre son Commandant. Celui que les Humains appelaient Todd avait une très grande réputation chez les Wraiths, d'abord d'être le plus vieux Wraith vivant ensuite d'être le meilleur dirigeant et scientifique que leur race ait compté depuis des millénaires… Le servir était très convoité même s'il ne disposait pas de Reine…

- Tu veux quoi toi ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais m'offrir…

- Choisis !

- Et pourquoi pas …cette Humaine ?

Kenny savait qu'il risquait gros en demandant ouvertement l'Humaine présente dans la pièce. Il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître, ses cheveux étaient très longs, sales, ses habits d'esclaves déchirés en plusieurs endroits mais surtout son visage ainsi que tout son corps étaient tuméfiés. Il ne l'avait identifiée avec certitude que quand il avait croisé son regard et aperçut ses yeux bleus. Elle semblait épuisée et effectuait ses corvées sans broncher. Comme n'importe quel esclave privé de réflexion.

- Tu t'ennuies tant que ça sur ta Ruche ?souligna son frère. Ta Ruche contre cette Humaine ? OK.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Kenny écrasa son frère. A son grand soulagement. Sinon il aurait dû expliquer pourquoi il revenait sans Crysla et avec un nouveau Wraith pour la Ruche. La bouteille d'alcool était vide depuis assez longtemps, sa petite sœur presque morte également. Ils avaient beaucoup bu et Kenny avait tout fait pour essayer d'ingurgiter moins d'alcool que son frère. Sans grand succès. Mais il gardait à l'esprit pourquoi il était là. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur la bonne Humaine tout de suite, cela lui évitait de faire trop de bruit en la cherchant sur la Ruche. Il fallait qu'il conserve cet avantage et passer inaperçu.

- T'as gagné, soupira l'autre Wraith, comme à chaque fois.

- Tu veux une revanche ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela serait sage, nous n'avons plus d'alcool et je dois prendre un quart de surveillance ce soir.

- Alors je repars avec mon lot !

Kenny avait espéré qu'il n'accepterait pas une revanche, au risque de perdre Crysla. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, il ne l'aurait pas laissée partir si facilement…

Son frère se leva, titubant légèrement. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers l'Humaine. Kenny l'observait lui attacher les mains devant elle.

- Même si elle ne te causera pas d'ennui, il vaut mieux être prudent. C'est une bonne Reyek, très appréciée de tous les officiers. La plus demandée ! Tu es un veinard, frère !!

Kenny ne releva pas, ce détail il s'en serait bien passé. Mais un sourire naquit malgré lui sur ses lèvres, il fallait maintenir les apparences, celle d'un Wraith venant de gagner un nouveau jouet pour ses longues nuits solitaires dans ses quartiers.

- J'en jugerai par moi-même ce soir.

- Hmm.

Kenny se dirigea vers les hangars à darts suivi par sa nouvelle esclaves et deux drones qui fermaient la marche. Son frère n'avait pas pu le raccompagner, visiblement l'alcool était plus fort qu'un Wraith ! Ils atteignirent leur navette, toujours silencieux, le Wraith devait garder cette couverture, prétexter une visite fraternelle et repartir avec son gain de jeu comme si de rien était. Il avait levé des défenses psychiques dès qu'il était arrivé sur la Ruche afin que le réel but de sa visite demeure secret. Il put enfin se relâcher quand la porte de la navette se referma sur eux, les isolant de tout autre danger.

- Assis-toi là ! lança-t-il à l'Humaine en désignant un siège à l'arrière de la navette.

Elle obtempéra sans brocher, très habituée à être traitée de la sorte. Kenny voulait maintenir l'illusion le plus possible, même devant ses officiers. Il se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage, jeta un dernier regard vers l'Humaine. Elle se tenait prostrée contre le dossier, méconnaissable il réalisa alors que c'était elle que l'officier était en train de battre sur la passerelle. Ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes et saignaient abondamment sur son visage. La navette prit son envol quelques instants plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir débarquée sur la nouvelle Ruche, Crysla avait été conduite dans des quartiers d'officiers, par leur localisation elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des quartiers du Commandant. Ce Wraith qui l'avait ramenée ici n'était pas encore commandant, elle le savait rien qu'avec les distinctions de son manteau noir. Il l'avait donc gagné pour son supérieur, pour mieux se faire apprécier. Elle fut jetée à l'intérieur des quartiers, un garde lui enleva ses liens et ce fut tout. Elle ne s'attendait à rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Cela recommençait, elle changeait encore une fois de « propriétaire » devrait s'habituer à ses manières, ses coups, ses règles. Elle soupira en s'avançant devant une sorte de baie vitrée. Elle observa l'espace, c'était si beau. Elle était fatiguée de cette vie, jamais elle n'aurait pensé tenir aussi longtemps sur une Ruche, mais son apparence attirait beaucoup les Wraiths et quand elle était au bord de la mort, délivrance tant convoitée pour sortir de ce martyre, un Wraith la ramenait à la vie et le calvaire recommençait.

Elle étudia sommairement les lieux de sa nouvelle prison. Un Wraith assez ordonné vivait ici, peu de meubles, beaucoup de livres. C'était assez inhabituel, les Wraiths n'avaient pas la culture des livres, cela était trop Humain. Elle attendit que son nouveau tortionnaire arrive pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle se savait d'une importance misérable pour lui.

Le son caractéristique de la porte se fit entendre. Elle perçut des pas lourds entrer dans la pièce. C'était le moment. Elle ne se retourna pas, lui tournant toujours le dos elle commença à se déshabiller.

- Que fais-tu? demanda le Wraith.

- Ce pourquoi je suis là.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle puis sentit ses mains remonter son vêtement sur ses épaules. Elles étaient chaudes et puissantes, la jeune femme ne résista pas et se laissa rhabiller.

- Je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour cela, dit-il calmement.

Crysla se retourna vers le Wraith levant timidement les yeux vers lui et le reconnut. Elle se jeta instinctivement dans ses bras avant de se laisser envahir par les sanglots. Todd la sentit le serrer contre elle, cherchant le réconfort auprès de lui. Il n'avait aperçut son visage que brièvement, mais il l'avait à peine reconnue, elle était couverte de blessures diverses, coupures et morsures entre autre.

- Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera plus de mal, lui murmura-t-il.

Il essaya de pénétrer son esprit pour la rassurer, mais il se rendit compte que cette année de captivité avait aussi laissé des séquelles dans sa tête, son esprit était brisé n'offrant plus aucune résistance aux assauts télépathiques. Il se ravisa. Todd la sentit soudain glisser de ses bras, trop faible pour rester debout. Il la retint et l'amena vers son lit.

- Tu es faible et a besoin de repos.

Le Wraith l'allongea doucement sur les riches couvertures ornant son lit, prit soin d'écarter les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage pour mieux l'observer. Elle était si maigre, son corps avait perdu ses formes, ses yeux n'avaient plus le même éclat que lors de leur dernière rencontre, ils étaient fatigués de cette vie mais exprimaient aussi le soulagement à l'idée de le voir près d'elle. Cela le meurtrit profondément de la voir ainsi, il n'avait pas voulu l'emmener avec lui lors de la guerre contre les réplicateurs pensant qu'elle serait bien plus en sécurité sur Atlantis qu'avec lui au milieu d'une guerre. Il avait eu tort, lui s'en était sorti et elle avait vécu l'enfer sur les Ruche.

Il dégagea le col de son haut déchiré et appliqua sa main droite sur sa poitrine. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, attendant la suite trop faible pour réagir, il aurait pu la tuer simplement en la touchant.

Todd se concentra, et guida son énergie vers le corps de l'Humaine. Il sentit son frêle corps reprendre vie son sa main, Crysla perdit connaissance peu après. Il regarda ses blessures disparaître une à une, il y en avait tant, son corps tout entier semblait être touché. Il retira sa main au bout de plusieurs minutes, son énergie n'avait servi qu'à la soigner, il n'avait même pas pu lui rendre quelques années. Le Wraith la regarda pendant de longues minutes retrouvant le visage qu'il avait connu un an auparavant. Il voulait lui faire oublier au plus vite son calvaire, mais au vue de son esprit meurtri, il se demandait s'il était le mieux placé pour la « guérir ». Il n'était qu'un Wraith, de la même race que ceux qui l'avaient torturée de la sorte, et certainement que même avec la meilleure volonté, il n'y parviendrait l'avait ramenée ici et elle était vivante, c'était déjà une grande victoire.

Crysla se réveilla doucement, consciente d'être confortablement allongée dans un vrai lit et non prostrée dans un coin d'une pièce sombre où elle avait coutume de dormir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et en voyant le lieu où elle était, elle se rappela de Todd. Il l'avait sauvée. Elle était dans ses quartiers, à l'abri et la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était sa main droite posée sur sa poitrine. Elle toucha instinctivement la blessure laissée par sa main, il l'avait guérie, effacé toutes ses plaies, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souffert. Elle se redressa lentement, se dégagea de la couverture la recouvrant et se leva. La pièce était calme, trop calme, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de silence, elle ne percevait que le bourdonnement de la Ruche. Elle s'avança vers la table où elle aperçut une note posée dessus écrite en Wraith. Cette année de captivité lui avait au moins apporté de maîtriser cette langue.

_Repose-toi autant que tu en as besoin, les habits sont pour toi. Quand tu seras prête, je serai sur le pont._

Elle leva les yeux et vit la pile de vêtements propres posés sur une chaise. Elle était réellement sauvée ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle observa ses propres vêtements lacérés, sales. Puis Crysla prit conscience d'elle-même, elle avait besoin d'une longue et chaude douche, elle sentait vraiment mauvais, l'hygiène des esclaves des Ruches n'était vraiment pas primordiale pour les Wraiths.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la pièce principale où elle se trouvait, passa sa main sur le détecteur et la porte glissa découvrant la salle de bain de Todd. La jeune femme sourit malgré les circonstances, l'endroit était aussi ordonné que le reste, même sans Humain le Wraith maintenait rangé ses quartiers. Cette qualité était assez rare pour sa race. Elle entra, observant le lieu, et découvrit une pile de serviettes propres et le nécessaire de toilette, soit du savon, du shampooing et même de quoi s'épiler…Les Wraiths était naturellement dépourvu de pilosité, elle en déduit donc que cela était pour elle. Todd tenait-il à ce point à elle pour lui fournir tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir bien ?

Crysla resta de longues minutes sous la douche, appréciant ce plaisir qui lui avait été tant de fois refusé, appréciant aussi le fait de n'avoir plus aucune blessure qui la ferait souffrir avec le savon. Une fois qu'elle eut vidé quasiment tous les produits elle sortit, s'entourant de serviettes, l'atmosphère humide et chaude de la salle réconfortante. Elle prit le temps de s'occuper d'elle, s'épila, tressa ses longs cheveux qui arrivaient maintenant en bas de son dos. La jeune femme observa son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux fatigués, la marque de la main de Todd. Elle paraissait épuisée même après ces heures de sommeil. Crysla sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour de sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la pile de vêtements posée sur la chaise. Elle remarqua plusieurs habits, allant des sous-vêtements au manteau noir des Wraiths. Tout pour l'habiller. Rien que ce geste anodin la réconforta, quelqu'un se souciait d'elle.

Elle ferma enfin la ceinture du manteau, elle ne savait pas comment Todd avait fait, mais tout lui allait, de la culotte au manteau. Elle comprenait pourquoi les Wraiths ne quittaient pas leur manteau, malgré son apparence de lourd cuir, celui-ci était très agréable à porter, comme une seconde peau. Cela était si bizarre, elle la reyek était maintenant habillée avec les habits de ses tortionnaires, dans leurs quartiers et était libre. Suis-je libre, pensa-t-elle soudain ? Todd l'avait libérée, mais ne serait-ce pas pour une nouvelle prison sur sa Ruche ? Elle repensa au moment où elle l'avait reconnu, elle s'était instinctivement jetée dans ses bras et il ne l'avait pas rejetée, il l'avait serrée contre lui, autorisant cette intimité. Crysla ne trouverait pas la réponse à ses questions ici, elle décida d'aller le rejoindre sur le pont. Elle réajusta une dernière fois ses habits puis sortit des quartiers du Commandant de la Ruche.

Sa longue captivité lui avait aussi appris à se diriger dans une Ruche. Elle n'était pas très loin de la passerelle, elle y serait en quelques minutes. Elle avança dans les couloirs, ses instincts exacerbés. Elle était sur une Ruche qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ni ses occupants. Elle croisa plusieurs Wraiths qui ne lui accordèrent pas plus d'importance qu'un simple regard. A son plus grand soulagement. Sur sa précédente Ruche, cela se terminait souvent par des coups ou pire. Elle s'était spontanément arrêtée et écartée du chemin des Wraiths, elle se remit donc en route. Elle suivait un Wraith marchant loin devant elle, mais il se retourna au bout de quelques pas et se dirigea vers elle. Crysla le reconnut, c'était le Wraith qui l'avait gagnée au jeu. Que lui voulait-il ?


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'arrêta et la dévisagea. Elle ne savait quel comportement adopté, perdue d'avoir changé si vite d'environnement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? dit-il.

Cette question stupéfia la jeune femme, elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Au cours de sa coexistence avec eux, aucun Wraith ne s'était soucié d'elle de la sorte. Quand elle se rendit compte de son silence prolongé et sans doute de son impolitesse, il s'était écoulé plusieurs secondes.

- Vivante, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Forcément. Vous alliez rejoindre le Commandant ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il esquissa un geste amenant sa main droite près d'elle pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Mais Crysla prit peur et se recula instinctivement jusqu'à la paroi du couloir en protégeant sa poitrine. Ce geste banal avait souvent été le précurseur de ses longues nuits de torture. Elle ne connaissait pas ce Wraith, ne savait rien de ses intentions.

Kenny parut surpris de sa réaction, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il retourna sa paume droite vers le haut. Crysla ne quittait pas des yeux cette main tendue vers elle, elle fut étonnée de ne pas y voir de fente.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma main, comme une très faible proportion de mes frères, je suis gaucher (il retourna sa main gauche pour appuyer sa déclaration). Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je m'excuse pour ma maladresse.

- Vous vous excusez ? Vous avez eu le comportement le plus chaleureux envers moi depuis des mois…

- Sûrement. Pouvons nous reprendre notre chemin ?

Crysla se remit en marche doucement, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Wraiths gauchers, d'ailleurs, elle ne soupçonnait même pas leur existence.

- Je ne comprends pas, vous me cherchiez sur cette Ruche ?

- Nous vous cherchons depuis presque un an. Depuis que le Commandant avait appris votre disparition.

Crysla resta silencieuse à cette information, Todd la recherchait ? Pourquoi ? Pour lui ? Pour John ?

- Il était très… (Kenny chercha ses mots) inquiet quand il a su votre récolte. Cela le rendait …anxieux de vous savoir ainsi en danger.

- Inquiet ?

- Les Wraiths ne sont pas du genre à exprimer ouvertement leurs émotions, mais, cela se lisait sur son visage. Et son esprit aussi était triste. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.

Il la fixa puis repris son chemin, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le couloir. Finalement Crysla se remit en route en direction de la passerelle, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire cet officier.

Todd se tenait debout derrière une console quand elle arriva sur la passerelle. Aucun Wraith ne l'avait embêtée en chemin, elle avait circulé librement dans les couloirs sombres et brumeux de la Ruche, n'ayant rencontré aucun autre Humain. Elle avança vers lui, jusqu'à être dans son champ de vision.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Todd était réellement imposant, près de deux mètres de haut pour plus de cent kilos, elle en était certaine. Et maintenant qu'elle avait côtoyé des centaines de Wraiths, elle se rendait compte combien sa stature était exceptionnelle pour sa race. La plupart des Wraiths étaient beaucoup plus fins que lui, sans être moins musclés, elle en avait eu la preuve.

Il la fixait avec ses yeux jaunes attendant une réponse.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Environ vingt-deux heures.

- Si longtemps?

- Tu étais plus que faible. Tu en avais besoin.

Elle ne savait comment réagir avec lui, elle avait espéré retrouver instinctivement la proximité qu'ils avaient connue sur Atlantis, mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ne savait pas si cela serait possible. Une sorte de tension s'était créée imperceptiblement entre eux, accumulation de non-dits qui engendrait un certain mal à l'aise. Elle voulait savoir au plus vite ce qu'il réservait pour elle.

- Quelle est la suite du programme ?

- Nous atteindrons Atlantis dans six jours. Cela fait presque deux jours que nous sommes en route.

- Tu me ramènes parmi les miens ?

Todd remarque immédiatement le ton surpris de sa question, visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, à être libre dans quelques jours.

- Cela a l'air de te surprendre…

- Assez oui.

- Tu pensais que je voudrais te garder pour moi tout seul ?

Elle acquiesça à sa remarque. Oui elle avait pensé cela, le voulait même si elle voulait être honnête. Ce Wraith était particulier pour elle, la jeune femme avait réussi à l'apprivoiser sur Atlantis et elle espérait que la situation n'avait pas changé. Mais elle, elle avait changé. Sa longue période de captivité lui avait laissé des réflexes comportementaux avec les Wraiths, notamment celui de ne pas répondre quand elle sentait la divergence des points de vue. C'était pour cela d'ailleurs que les Humains sur les Ruches ne parlaient quasiment pas, évitant une réaction brutale de leur maître et par conséquent des coups supplémentaires.

- Je dois dire que je trouve l'idée assez séduisante, mais je pense que tu as passé suffisamment de temps sur une Ruche pour les cents prochaines années. Etre encore entourée de Wraiths n'est pas vraiment ce dont tu as besoin maintenant.

Todd avait parlé avec le ton assuré qui caractérisait sa race, comme s'il savait mieux qu'elle ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle avait besoin de se reconstruire, c'était vrai, mais être séparée de lui était la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui même si cela pouvait paraître incompréhensible. Encore une fois, elle resta silencieuse, évitant de croiser son regard. Elle avait envie de lui dire son point de vue, mais ses instincts de survie l'en empêchaient.

Todd vit son silence se prolonger, il comprit qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas sans son autorisation. Elle avait tant souffert que cela pour craindre de lui parler désormais ? Cela le blessa, il y a un an ils avaient atteint le stade de la confiance mutuelle aveugle, et aujourd'hui elle le craignait ?

- Tu peux parler sans crainte, tu n'es plus une esclave tu es libre de parler et de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas ton maître, je ne serai jamais. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Elle le fixa pendant qu'il parlait, il essayait de contrôler sa voix pour paraître moins dominant, mais il demeurait impressionnant. Surtout pour elle. Elle commençait à réaliser les risques qu'elle avait pris sur Atlantis en devenant si proche de lui, et surtout la chance qu'il l'accepte.

- Retourner parmi les miens n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin, finit-elle par lâcher doucement.

- Tu as passé plus d'un an torturée sur des Ruches, rester ici n'est pas ce que ton état requiert.

- Je ne pense pas que tu saches ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

Elle se surprit à lui répondre, même si son ton était faible, quasiment inaudible.

- De quoi as-tu besoin, alors ?demanda-t-il curieux.

- De temps, de patience.

- Tu auras du temps parmi les tiens, retrouveras ta famille.

- Peut-être, mais Atlantis est devenue étrangère pour moi. Les seuls repères que j'ai désormais sont ceux de la Ruche. Même si c'était mon lieu de torture. Et j'ai besoin d'être dans un environnement familier, que je maîtrise. J'ai besoin maintenant c'est de me sentir respectée, protégée, aimée. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi qui me rassure quand je ferai des cauchemars. Et je sais que tu peux jouer ce rôle pour moi. Et que tu le veux.

Elle n'avait pas voulu faire cette déclaration au milieu de la passerelle mais elle avait tellement envie de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, cet indescriptible tempête qui se jouait en elle. Todd était de la race de ses bourreau, mais elle était inexplicablement attiré par lui. Elle l'avait été dès leur première rencontre. Même si elle aurait ce comportement de bête apeurée pendant un certain temps, elle savait qu'elle voulait rester près de lui. Et pas sur Atlantis. Sa race était devenue étrangère pour elle. Elle savait se repérer sur une Ruche, accomplir des tâches simples de maintenance alors que sur Atlantis, elle se doutait qu'elle serait mise en quarantaine, écartée des missions jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. C'était vrai qu'elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle avait aussi besoin de ne pas être jugée, de ne pas être plainte.

Todd l'observa de longues secondes, troublé par sa réponse. Elle voulait de lui, un Wraith après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Finalement, il ne répondit pas, préférant laisser pour plus tard ce problème.

- As-tu mangé ?

Crysla fut surprise de ce changement de conversation mais ne releva pas. Elle savait qu'il avait volontairement refusé de lui répondre.

- Non. Pas depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait faim, le don de la vie de Todd l'avait guérie, regonflée mais elle avait besoin de se nourrir. Le Wraith lui fit signe de le suivre et elle le suivit.


	6. Chapter 6

Todd rentra tard dans ses quartiers. Après l'avoir accompagnée pour qu'elle se nourrisse il avait dû la laisser seule pour régler quelques problèmes. Il s'attendait à la trouver endormie dans son lit mais il fut étonné de la voir debout devant sa baie vitrée observant les étoiles. Ils avaient dû faire une pause hyperspatiale pour soulager les moteurs de la Ruche, une occasion d'apprécier les beautés de l'espace. Elle ne se retourna pas quand il pénétra dans la pièce principale. Il s'avança silencieusement, défit son manteau et le posa sur une chaise. Il remarqua avec satisfaction que le deuxième lit était arrivé, positionné contre une paroi de la pièce avec des oreillers et des couvertures. Même si l'envie de la réconforter était indéniablement présente il ne se sentait pas capable de lui imposer de partager son lit, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il devrait se contenter de la savoir dans la même pièce que lui, ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

- Je prendrais le lit d'appoint, dit-il. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

Elle se retourna cette fois pour le regarder étonnée. La situation était étrange, ils étaient dans la même pièce, et elle se sentait relativement en sécurité avec lui, assez pour ne pas surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et oser lui tourner le dos. Elle avait été surprise quand le lit était arrivé. Todd attarda son regard sur son visage, elle reprenait peu à peu une expression « normale », au du moins dénuée de cette crainte viscérale qu'arborait les humains au contact de sa race.

- As-tu besoin de plus de temps seule? J'avais pensé rester ici ce soir, mais si cela te dérange, je…

- Ce sont tes quartiers, Todd. Ton lit, ton chez toi, fais ce que tu veux. Ne t'occupe pas ne moi. Je m'adapterai à la situation, j'ai l'habitude.

Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque et elle se tourna de nouveau vers la baie. Le Wraith la regarda quelques secondes de plus, puis pénétra dans sa salle de bain, laissant la porte les isoler l'un de l'autre…

Pendant que l'eau délassait ses muscles fatigués, Todd réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait au fait qu'il l'avait cherchée pendant une période extrêmement longue même pour un Wraith et que maintenant elle était là avec lui et il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter avec elle. Il se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour passer outre ce traumatisme, mais il savait qu'elle aurait aussi besoin de sa race, sa famille pour se reconstruire. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y arriverait pas seul, elle devait retourner sur Atlantis.

_Quelques jours après leur première rencontre, Todd l'avait vue venir dans la salle où il travaillait habituellement avec McKay. Il fut surpris de sa présence et releva la tête pour croiser son regard._

- _Le Dr McKay n'est pas là, l'informa-t-il._

- _Oh. Tant pis, de toute façon je ne venais pas le voir. Je me contenterai de vous…_

_Elle s'était assise à un poste près de lui, à quelques mètres, disposant ses affaires et utilisant un des terminaux libres. Il resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer travailler en face de lui, ne ressentant visiblement aucune peur à se retrouver seule dans la même pièce que lui. Sa sécurité reposait sur un unique garde posté à l'entrée de la pièce._

- _Avez-vous des questions ?_

- _Pardon ?_

- _Vous m'observez depuis que je suis entrée, peut-être avez-vous des questions, avait-elle demandé._

_Sa question l'avait surpris._

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

- _Je travaille, j'avais besoin de calme et les autres terminaux ne sont pas libres…_

_Elle l'avait fixé pendant qu'elle parlait, finissant sa phrase par un sourire, ce qui surpris le Wraith._

- _Vous n'avez pas peur de moi._

- _Je devrais ?_

_Todd marqua une pause avant de répondre._

- _Non, dit-il en reprenant son travaille._

_Crysla aurait juré qu'il avait esquissé un sourire en répondant. Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat avant de reprendre à son tour son travaille. Cela en était resté là ce jour-ci. Mais elle était revenue les jours suivants toujours quand il était seul, s'installant en face de lui. Sa présence ne l'avait pas dérangé au contraire. Avoir quelqu'un qui ne passe son temps à se plaindre est d'un grand repos. Elle avait souri quand il lui avait dit._

- _Quelle est votre boisson ? _

- _C'est du chocolat, apparemment cette plante ne se trouve que sur Terre. Vous voulez goûter ?_

_Elle s'était levée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, s'était approchée de lui et lui avait tendu sa tasse. Todd s'en était saisie, interloqué qu'elle partage sa boisson et l'avait goûtée. D'abord pour ne pas la froisser ensuite pas curiosité. Ne pas avoir besoin de nourriture ne signifie pas pour autant ne pas savoir apprécier ses qualités gustatives !_

_Le goût était très étrange en rien comparable à ce qu'il connaissait. A vrai dire c'était très bon. _

- _Alors, c'est comment ?_

- _Bon et sucré._

- _Oui. Je sais. Vous en voulez un ?_

_Il lui avait tendu sa tasse en retour, son comportement envers lui soulevait beaucoup d'interrogations. _

- _Pourquoi ne me craignez-vous pas ?_

- _Vous avez sauvé mon frère et vous êtes là pour nous aider, alors vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et quelqu'un de bien ne me ferait pas de mal sans raison. Donc je n'ai pas peur de vous._

- _Logique._

- _Donc, du chocolat ou pas ?_

- _Avec plaisir._

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu simplement d'un long caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, tenu qu'il portait habituellement quand il était seul. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de garder sa carapace de commandant avec elle. Todd s'était toujours senti à l'aise, en confiance en sa présence. Il s'attendait à la trouver toujours à la même place, mais remarquant son absence de la baie, son regard balaya la pièce rapidement. Et il la découvrit un mètre plus bas, prostrée dans le coin de la baie vitrée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle pleurait son visage enfoui dans ses bras. Il s'avança vers elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés attendant une explication à ce soudain revirement.

Il releva doucement son visage, vit ses yeux remplis de larmes. Alors il comprit. Elle commençait juste à prendre conscience que peut-être elle était sauvée, mais surtout du calvaire qu'elle avait enduré.

- Excuse-moi, sanglota-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- De quoi ?

- Je…

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, elle se jeta à son cou, enfouissant sa tête contre lui. Todd ne bougea pas, la laissant chercher la position qui lui allait.

- Tu as besoin de rester seule encore, je ne pense pas que ma présence t'aide à te calmer.

Le Wraith fit mine de bouger pour se reculer d'elle, mais elle le retint.

- Non ! Reste. S'il te plait !

Todd la fixa, ses yeux bleus n'étaient que larmes et souffrance. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la voir dans cet état, il se rendait compte combien il tenait à elle au point de souffrir pour elle, de vouloir tuer tous ceux qui l'avaient ainsi brisée. Ce qui l'avait effleuré sur ce dock d'Atlantis le submergeait maintenant. Crysla vit ses yeux de prédateur s'adoucir au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait, ses traits se détendre, son visage exprimer des émotions. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage d'un Wraith.

- J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru mourir là-bas, plusieurs centaines de fois. (elle marqua une courte pause) J'ai _espéré_ mourir. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose me raccrochait à la vie. Quelque chose qui ne voulait pas abandonner, ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

- Crysla. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler maintenant, cela peut très bien attendre.

Il la releva doucement, laissant ses bras le long de ses hanches pour la soutenir. Des larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues devenues rouges sous la soudaine émotion. Renfermée depuis son arrivée sur sa Ruche, son soudain élan de paroles le prit au dépourvu, il aurait voulu juste oublier l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvée. Mais apparemment les besoins de Crysla étaient tout autre...le flots de mots continua.

- J'ai besoin de parler, de te parler. J'ai besoin que tu saches ce que j'ai vécu, que j'étais battue, quasiment tous les jours. J'ai vu des dizaines d'Humains mourir sous les coups de leur maître. J'étais obligée de leur obéir, de coucher avec eux. Plusieurs fois par jour, ils abusaient de moi. J'ai résisté la première fois, j'étais si naïve. Je pensais avoir le pouvoir de dire non. J'ai vite compris que résister ne servait à rien, juste à recevoir plus de coups.

Todd ne trouvait rien à répondre à ses déclarations, il savait que cela était vrai, c'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas pressé de les entendre. Avoir vu l'état de son corps à son arrivée lui avait largement suffi, il ne souhaitait pas avoir les détails.

Il la sentit se blottir contre lui, cherchant un minimum de réconfort auprès de lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour rester en vie tout ce temps, tu es extrêmement forte pour une Humaine. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver vivante après tant de temps passé sur les Ruches.

Elle se recula soudainement pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui envoyant toute sa détresse.

- J'ai essayé de ne pas penser de ne plus ressentir, mais cela faisait si mal physiquement et psychiquement. A chaque fois que je croyais mourir enfin, mon esprit se rebeller, m'ordonnant de rester en vie.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire contre eux, statua froidement Todd. Ton sort était scellé d'avance.

- Pour que j'aie moins mal, je pensais que c'était toi avec moi. Que c'était toi qui me serrais! Il n'y avait que cette pensée qui me permettait de survivre à ça. Croire que j'étais avec toi. C'est cette pensée qui m'a fait tenir. Ta présence même imaginaire me réconfortait.

Il la rapprocha de lui pour la serrer contre son corps, essayant de diminuer l'intensités des sanglots qui la parcouraient depuis plusieurs secondes. _Elle avait pensé à lui dans de pareils moments ? Mais pourquoi ?_ Todd appuya sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme. Forte dans un premier temps, elle venait de s'écrouler en quelques secondes, laissant à nu toute sa détresse, sa faiblesse. Elle était brisée.

Il sentit subitement sa tête bouger et ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait manœuvré de telle sorte à avoir accès à sa bouche. Todd sentait la chaleur de ses lèvres ainsi que le goût salé qu'avait laissé ses larmes sur sa peau. Il avait envie de l'embrasser envie d'aller plus loin. Se laissant aller à ce désir il répondit au baiser plusieurs secondes en fermant les yeux avant de se reculer réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

- Nous ne devrions pas…tu es faible, dit-il d'une voix qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Crysla s'aperçut du contrôle qu'il devait opérer pour se séparer d'elle. Todd avait juste goûté à ce qu'il désirait le plus en un pareil moment, la sentir à lui.

- J'ai besoin de cela, j'ai besoin de toi, de te sentir.

- Comment peux-tu me désirer ? Je ne suis qu'un Wraith comme ceux qui t'ont violée.

Il ne comprenait pas son envie pour lui.

- Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu es Todd. (Elle leva sa main pour caresser sa joue, involontairement il inclina sa tête dans sa main.). Tu es celui qui m'a cherchée pendant une année entière, celui qui m'a ramenée de cet enfer. Tu es celui qui m'a embrassée sur ce dock d'Atlantis en me promettant d'être prudent.

- Humm.

- Tu es celui que j'aime depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Je sais que tu tiens aussi à moi, sinon nous ne serions pas là à en parler. Tu ne serais pas venu me sauver. J'ai passé assez de temps immergée dans ta race pour en comprendre le comportement.

Il fixait ses yeux azurs, pour la première fois depuis son sauvetage, il retrouvait un peu de leur éclat d'autrefois, le soupçon d'insouciance et de confiance qui l'avait attiré inconsciemment.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi ne pas m'aimer et je laisse tomber!

Todd la regarda bien dans les yeux mais demeura silencieux. Il sut en ce moment qu'il avait perdu ce combat.

- Je le savais, sourit-elle en s'approchant de nouveau de ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle amena de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Todd. Il se laissa faire, s'abandonnant à la sensation de bien-être que cela lui procurait, resserrant par la même occasion son étreinte. Crysla perçut clairement la force de son corps contre elle, elle ne put retenir ses mains d'aller caresser la peau douce de son torse sous son tee-shirt. Le Wraith laissa échapper un léger râle de plaisir quand il sentit ses doigts sur lui. Il percevait clairement son odeur terriblement humaine et donc exotique pour lui, cela l'excitait encore plus. Il délaissa sa bouche et laissa glisser ses lèvres vers le cou de la jeune femme, la mordillant. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés dès le début de leur baiser et soudain il fut ramené de force à la réalité par les traces des anciennes morsures de ses tortionnaires. Le Don de la Vie était parvenu à la guérir, mais certaines blessures avaient laissé des traces au sens littéral du terme. Crysla n'était pas ici par sa volonté, elle y était parce qu'elle avait été battue pendant près d'un an et qu'il l'avait sauvée. Elle était sur sa Ruche depuis moins de deux jours et lui voulait déjà la mettre dans son lit. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer cela, la forcer à recommencer ce quotidien horrible qu'elle avait connu. Il stoppa son élan et se recula d'elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise, exclue du raisonnement qui l'avait conduit à s'arrêter.

- Je ne peux pas exiger cela de toi.

- Tu ne me forces pas, je te veux aussi !

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu viens de passer un an à être torturée, comment peux-tu vouloir de nouveau avoir des relations sexuelles avec un Wraith ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas…

- Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela, je ne ferais qu'obéir à mes instincts reléguant ton bien-être au second plan. Tu es faible, traumatisée et perdue, je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de moi. Je ne coucherais donc pas avec toi.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Si, j'ai envie de toi, bien sûr, depuis les premiers jours de notre rencontre. Mais pas dans ces conditions, pas maintenant que tu es juste sortie de cet enfer depuis seulement deux jours. Je ne serais pas meilleur qu'eux si je cédais à mes instincts. Et je veux être meilleur ! Pour toi.

Elle le regarda étonnée de ses mots, jamais un Wraith n'avait retenu ses élans simplement parce qu'elle était mal en point, elle était là pour ça, et n'avait donc pas le choix. Mais Todd marquait une fois de plus sa différence et son attachement à elle. Elle sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, elle était à la fois déçue et soulagée qu'il ne lui impose pas de coucher avec lui si vite.

Todd essuya ses larmes doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura quelques longues minutes où il perçut clairement un soulagement de sa part. Il se recula, laissant leurs corps se séparer.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui. Plus en deux jours qu'en une semaine sur l'autre Ruche.

- Tant mieux. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil.

Il la guida vers son lit et s'apprêta à rejoindre le sien en face. Todd l'entendit se glisser sous les couvertures.

- Reste avec moi.

- Je ne te toucherais pas si je reste…

- Je veux juste sentir que tu es là avec moi ! Rien de plus.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pendant de longues secondes. Puis finalement il la rejoignit. Le Wraith s'allongea sur le dos, Crysla s'approcha doucement de lui, puis se blottit contre son corps posant sa tête sur son torse et son bras gauche en travers de son ventre.

Il la regarda faire et finalement laissa son bras droit venir refermer leur étreinte en reposant sur sa hanche. Il venait de passer d'un état d'excitation quasi démesurée à une sérénité improbable. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux, sentant la douceur qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces longs mois.

- Merci Todd, souffla-t-elle doucement déjà en train de s'endormir.

- Kor'eyn, mon nom est Kor'eyn, répondit-il.

Elle n'ajouta rien, le sommeil venait de l'emmener avec lui.

_Petit chapitre de transition. A l'origine cela devait être noté M mais après réflexion, j'ai trouvé que leur rapprochement allait trop vite, et le fait qu'elle veuille coucher avec lui fort improbable vu ses antécédents ! Elle vient juste de sortir de l'enfer, même si elle aime Todd, je ne la vois pas débordant de libido ! Désolée Létybaroque ! Le M sera pour plus tard ! Ce chapitre renforce aussi la preuve que notre Wraith préféré sait se contrôler et n'est pas simplement un male en manque de femelle !!_


	8. Chapter 8

Todd se réveilla en sentant une présence sur lui, il essaya de bouger et en fut empêché par un poids posé sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Crysla toujours serrée contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il la fixa longuement, puis déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Comme il lui avait promis il ne l'avait pas touchée durant la nuit, elle avait juste cherché le réconfort de son corps contre elle, sa chaleur pour la réchauffer. Il sourit, c'était réellement agréable de la sentir près de lui, _à lui_. La jeune femme arborait un visage détendu dans son sommeil, ses traits s'étaient relâchés, enfin. Il percevait son esprit serein également. Un long soupir de frustration s'échappa des lèvres du Wraith, il devait se lever et retourner sur le pont. Elle était en sécurité ici, il n'avait rien à craindre, ses Wraiths savaient pertinemment qu'elle était à lui, aucun n'oserait s'en prendre à elle. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, perdant avec regret la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait leur proximité. Elle bougea légèrement, s'adaptant à la perte de son oreiller improvisé, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Todd se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, une nouvelle journée commençait, mais cette journée allait être différente des précédentes.

Crysla fut réveillée par des bruits lointains, vaguement familiers. Elle n'avait pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux, toujours entre le sommeil et l'éveil dans un état second. En reprenant un peu plus conscience, elle comprit que les bruits précédents venaient de la salle de bain, et les mouvements actuels étaient ceux de Todd qui devait finir de se préparer. Pas de danger, donc, juste une routine qui reprenait son cours, au moins pour lui. Elle se laissa replonger vers le sommeil doucement, elle avait encore besoin de repos.

Le Wraith avait perçu brièvement l'esprit de Crysla devenir conscient, puis se mettre en sommeil de nouveau en comprenant qu'il était l'auteur des bruits de la pièce. Inconsciemment elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, lui accordant une confiance aveugle, comme autrefois. Enfin. Il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte en silence, seul le craquement du cuir trahissait ses mouvements.

- Où tu vas, 'Reyn ? murmura-t-elle.

Il se retourna surpris, il pensait qu'elle s'était rendormie aussi vite qu'il l'avait réveillée.

- C'est le matin, je vais sur le pont. Repose toi.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, juste un léger soupir exprimant un soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir rester au lit pour un temps indéterminé. Il fixa cette Humaine, _son Humaine_. Elle l'avait appelé par son nom, donc hier soir quand il le lui avait confié elle ne dormait pas. Todd aimait savoir qu'elle possédait désormais ce qu'il avait de plus secret, cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé par son nom. Finalement, il partit.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte bouger. Quelqu'un entrait dans les quartiers de Todd et elle sentait que ce n'était pas lui. Elle fut prise de panique et chercha du regard l'intrus, des souvenirs douloureux remontant en flèche à la surface. Elle entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher de la chambre, et finalement vit leur auteur : un drone tenait dans ses mains un plateau repas, il ne la regarda même pas, déposa la nourriture et repartit dans le même mouvement. Quand la porte se referma enfin, l'isolant du monde extérieur, elle soupira de soulagement. Le temps l'aiderait à ne plus avoir peur au moindre bruit, mais pour le moment elle avait faim. L'odeur de la nourriture parvenait à ses narines, accroissant son envie. Elle se leva et s'assit devant le plateau. C'était définitivement mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu manger lors de sa captivité, au moins, cela sentait bon. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle détailla non pour la première fois les quartiers de Todd. Ils étaient si différents des autres quartiers de gradés. Todd avait des dizaines de livres, des feuilles volantes manuscrites partout sur les meubles, peu de Wraiths écrivaient encore manuellement, ils préféraient les tablettes de liaison avec la Ruche ou pousser directement par le réseau télépathique. Elle attrapa une des feuilles devant elle et commença à lire les mots inscrits. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle comprit que cela avait été ses notes pour la retrouver. Les Ruches visitées, les contacts établis, les planètes contactées, tout était inscrits méthodiquement. Si elle en croyait ses notes, il devait avoir visité quasiment toutes les Ruches de la galaxie pour la retrouver. Simplement elle. Une Humaine, qui plus est d'une autre galaxie. Cela la laissa songeuse, Todd avait mené ses recherches seul visiblement, sans contact avec Atlantis. Pourquoi ? Rien dans les feuilles éparpillées devant elle ne lui permettait d'échafauder une hypothèse. Elle finit son repas et s'aperçut qu'il était tard, probablement le milieu d'après-midi, elle s'était rendormie après le départ de Todd, ayant encore besoin de récupérer. Crysla s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour profiter de la baignoire xxl. Il lui avait dit de se reposer, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

Todd se tenait sur le pont, s'obligeant à ses fonctions de Commandant. Il aurait préféré rester près d'elle, mais voilà une Ruche avait besoin de gradé comme lui. Il passa en revue les différents rapports des sentinelles, des techniciens, des scientifiques, mais cela ne le passionnait pas, à tel point que son esprit dériva lentement de la tâche en cours. Il repensait inévitablement à Crysla qu'il avait laissée dans ses quartiers dormir parce qu'elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle était encore faible, mais elle était là, près de lui saine et sauve, mais pour combien de temps ? Etait-elle à lui finalement ? Ils n'avaient pas « consommé » leur relation, Todd ne souhaitant toujours pas la toucher avant qu'elle ait été auscultée par sa race. Alors qu'y avait-il entre eux ?

_Todd regardait Crysla alors qu'elle discutait dans le couloir avec un autre Humain. Il s'était levé pour marcher quelque peu dans la pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire et de cellule de journée. Souvent il s'immobilisait devant la baie qui donnait sur un couloir très passant de la cité, observant les humains simplement vivre. Leur comportement était si différent des Humains de Pégase ou des Wraiths sur une Ruche. La jeune femme ne l'avait visiblement pas remarqué, et il continua sans remords à la fixer, appréciant simplement les courbes séduisantes de la jeune femme. Soudain sa vue fut obstruée par quelque chose qui le coupa de Crysla. Ses yeux modifièrent leur mise au point pour se fixer sur ce qui était devant lui et au bout de quelque secondes il reconnut Sheppard. L'Humain paraissait visiblement agacé._

- _La vue vous plait ?_

_Todd inclina la tête ne semblant pas comprendre._

- _Cela fait presque un quart d'heure que je vous regarde baver sur ma sœur…la vue vous plait donc ?_

_Le Wraith était surpris de s'être fait prendre si facilement sur le fait, surtout par Sheppard, cela faisait donc deux fois qu'il était pris à fixer avec trop d'insistance Crysla. Même s'il était conscient de cela, il ne lui avait pas semblé « baver »._

- _Je ne bave pas. _

_Il se retourna, faisant mine de reprendre son travail, délaissé depuis un peu trop longtemps. La pause semblait terminée, un peu trop vite à son goût. Sheppard reprit la parole pendant qu'il regagna son poste de travail._

- _Crysla vous aime beaucoup, pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas. Et vous semblez être d'une très grande tolérance avec elle. J'espère simplement que vous ne jouez pas avec ma sœur. _

_Todd s'était retourné pour fixer le militaire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de commentaires. Il se savait intrigué par la jeune femme, et son comportement dénué de peur renforçait son intérêt pour elle. En aucun cas il ne jouait avec elle._

- _Je ne joue pas, Sheppard. Pas avec elle._

- _Bien, parce que vous pourriez payer très cher votre goût du jeu._

Le flash-back se termina là, au moment où Sheppard avait pris conscience de son intérêt pour sa sœur et adopté un comportement clairement protecteur pour elle. Ce qui était normal en y réfléchissant, il était un Wraith et il ne se comportait pas de la même manière qu'avec les autres membres de l'expédition. Todd laissa échapper un léger grognement de frustration, il se doutait que les retrouvailles sur Atlantis n'allaient pas être faciles, surtout entre lui et le militaire. Les explications surtout. Quoi dire ? Avouer qu'il avait un attachement démesuré pour Crysla qui l'avait conduit à passer la galaxie au peigne fin ? Ses sentiments le perturbaient encore beaucoup, il savait les gérer avec Crysla, mais en serait-il capable devant son peuple ? Il la considérait déjà comme sienne, pourrait-il la laisser là-bas ? Pendant ses recherches il avait pensé à cela, ce qu'il ferait d'elle s'il la retrouvait. Cela avait été clair alors, il la rendrait aux humains. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle était près de lui, qu'il pouvait déjà sentir le lien naissant entre eux, la décision devenait impossible à prendre. Surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué son amour pour lui et son désir de rester ici.

Crysla arriva sur le pont dans l'après-midi et se dirigea automatiquement vers lui. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'évanouir. Il ne serait pas capable de se séparer d'elle à nouveau. Ses longs cheveux tressés tombés jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur expression naturelle, elle était toujours maigre, mais sans les différentes blessures elle redevenait elle-même. Au moins au point de vue physique.

Un léger silence s'établit entre eux. Tant de question en tête, peu de réponses certaines. Todd sentait l'esprit de la jeune femme rempli d'interrogations, vis-à-vis de lui, de son peuple, d'Atlantis. Qui n'aurait pas été dans le même état ?

- Tu as des questions, dit-il rompant le silence.

- Des centaines, admit-elle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas parler ailleurs ? Je préférerais être seule avec toi.

Le Wraith marqua une courte pause avant d'acquiescer. Il tendit son bras de sorte à l'amener sur ses hanches et la dirigea vers un endroit isolé proche de la passerelle. Il sentit avec plaisir Crysla s'appuyer contre lui, acceptant son geste envers elle. Ils arrivèrent à un point d'observation de la Ruche, une baie vitrée qui ne laissait apparaître que les stries dues à la navigation hyperspatiale. Pas d'étoile aujourd'hui. Elle s'écarta pour lui faire face.

- Donc, de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

- Que penses-tu faire de moi ?

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai vu toutes tes notes, tes recherches pour me trouver. Et maintenant je suis là. Et je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

C'était donc cela qui la tourmentait. Elle avait peur d'être rejetée, qu'il l'abandonne sur Atlantis.

- Alors comment peux-tu me laisser retourner chez les miens sans rien dire.

- Je veux juste ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

- Ce qui est le mieux c'est que je sois avec toi. Je t'aime.

Il décela de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à la ramener chez elle. Mais il le fallait, il en était certain.

- Je ne veux pas te garder là, cachée de ton peuple. Ce ne serait qu'une autre prison alors que tu es libre.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me cacher, 'Reyn.

Todd marqua un temps d'arrêt, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son nom volontairement, omettant la première syllabe. Il aimait bien ce diminutif.

Crysla semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, des idées germant dans sa tête.

- J'ai besoin de renouer un contact avec Atlantis, tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y rester vivre. Je veux vivre avec toi, ici.

- Tu veux leur imposer ta vie ici ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis libre. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Et là c'est beaucoup plus simple.

Todd s'approcha d'elle, leva sa main droite pour caresser sa joue. Sa solution lui allait. Elle allait passer quelques jours sur Atlantis, puis elle repartirait avec lui. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis sentant sa réponse, intensifia son ardeur. Il sentit sa langue se mêler à la sienne, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Crysla passa ses bras le long de sa taille, l'amenant à elle sans résistance. Elle sentait de plus en plus facilement sa présence dans son esprit, une présence calme et forte à la fois qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son attachement pour elle. Ils rompirent leur baiser à regret, laissant leur regard plonger l'un dans l'autre.

- Je t'aime, Crysla. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Et si tu es heureuse avec moi, alors c'est parfait !

_Déolée pour l'attente! J'ai enfin trouvé le temps pour continuer cette fic. J'espère que la suite vous plaît...dans quelques chapitres, Crysla sera de nouveau sur Atlantis. Patience! R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

Une sorte de routine s'était installée au fil des jours. Ils dormaient ensemble, appréciant simplement leur nouvelle proximité, le Wraith ne l'avait toujours pas touchée. Elle passait de long moment à récupérer, dormant beaucoup, sortant quelquefois pour le retrouver. Les Drones amenaient son repas, son linge. Désormais elle revêtait les mêmes habits que les Reines, les seuls qui eussent été disponibles à bord. Et elle se trouvait plutôt pas mal ici, elle ne manquait de rien si elle voulait être honnête. Le fait de savoir qu'elle allait revoir les siens comblant momentanément le vide occasionné par une année d'absence. Crysla passait de longs moments à discuter avec Todd, curieuse de sa vie, son passé, leur futur, échangeant souvent des gestes familiers.

Un soir, Todd était revenu avec son repas, elle avait donc commencé à manger pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Une chose commençait à la tracasser, surtout depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé assez de force pour pouvoir analyser ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourquoi Todd était-il seul ? Où étaient les gens d'Atlantis ?

- Quelque chose te trouble ? demanda soudain le Wraith.

Crysla leva les yeux de son plateau, surprise dans un premier temps de la question si opportune, mais réalisa qu'il avait senti son changement de réflexion à travers leur faible lien. Depuis qu'elle était proche de Todd, physiquement parlant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, un lien inexplicable pour la Terrienne qu'elle était s'était formé. Un lien comparable à celui qui unissait deux Wraiths, sauf qu'elle était Humaine et qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus souvent des sensations au contact de Todd. Crysla pouvait sentir en elle sa présence, mais aussi de plus en plus ses états d'esprit.

- Tu ressens mes émotions ? sourit-elle incrédule.

- Bien sûr, nous sommes liés. Plus nous serons proches _physiquement_ et plus nous serons liés.

- Comme deux Wraiths ?

- Non. Beaucoup plus fort. Nous nous sommes choisis.

Crysla comprit que par choisir, il entendait aimer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les Wraiths en général, mais le sien en particulier n'aimait pas beaucoup exprimer à voix haute son attachement pour elle. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, assez pour passer la galaxie au peigne fin pour la retrouver.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te perturbe…

- Non.

- Qu'est ce ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi mon frère n'était pas avec toi.

Todd la fixa intensément quelques secondes, il s'était demandé quand cette question arriverait. Finalement c'était maintenant. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, à moitié nu, simplement vêtu de son caleçon, la douche serait pour plus tard. Il expira doucement, cherchant des mots qui ne la froisseraient pas. Mais la vérité allait être dure à entendre, il avait redouté ce moment.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes la dernière fois.

- C'est à dire…

Crysla savait pertinemment bien que les Wraiths employaient des phrases compliquées pour exprimer des choses simples, et elle sentait que cela allait être le cas.

- Plusieurs évènements importants se sont passés depuis ton enlèvement. Nous avons vaincu les Réplicateurs, nous avons commencé un test de génothérapie sur les miens.

- Dans quel but ?

- Faire disparaître le besoin de se nourrir d'Humains.

- Sérieusement ? Tu envisages de changer de mode d'alimentation ?

- La nourriture se fait de plus en plus rare, tu l'avais sans doute remarqué. Des alliances vieilles de plusieurs millénaires se sont détruites à cause de la famine. Ma race s'entretue pour de la nourriture. Cela ne peut pas continuer.

- Je sais.

- Mais quand nous nous sommes retrouvés pour les tests sur le Dédale, quelqu'un a activé l'Attero.

Il regarda la jeune femme attendant de voir si elle savait ce qu'était l'Attero. Et visiblement, elle savait. Elle avala de nouvelles bouchées de son repas avant de reprendre

- Les effets de l'Attero se sont faits sentir sur des Ruches alliées de celle où j'étais. Des planètes servant de réserve de nourriture ont été sérieusement endommagées par l'explosion de leur porte. La Reine de la Ruche a tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre ces évènements et l'Attero. J'ai surpris des conversations entre gradés disant que cette arme était Lantienne.

- Elle l'était, mais n'avait pas été utilisée depuis plus de dix mille ans à cause des effets secondaires. Les Lantiens avaient beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

- Qu'est ce qui a mal tourné alors ?

- J'ai cru que c'était les gens d'Atlantis qui venaient de me trahir. Et j'ai dû neutraliser l'équipage du Dédale…

Crysla resta sans voix. Il les avait neutralisés, cela voulait dire quoi ? Elle lui faisait confiance, avait remis sa vie entre ses mains et là elle apprenait qu'il avait « neutralisé » les siens.

- Je ne les ai pas tués, je les ai rendus inconscients pour prendre le commandement du seul vaisseau capable de naviguer. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- L'hypernavigation du Dédale fonctionne selon un mode différent de celle des Ruches, parce qu'elle est basée sur des systèmes Asgard. Le Dédale n'était donc pas affecté par l'Attero.

Todd marque une pause, regardant Crysla intégrer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cela était dur à entendre, et il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait sachant a posteriori qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, lui jetant un regard dur, elle était en colère contre lui et il y avait de quoi.

- Ils étaient là pour te donner cette thérapie, pourquoi auraient-ils voulu tu tuer ? Tu es le Wraith qui représente la menace la plus faible pour eux, s'énerva-t-elle. Ils te faisaient confiance !

- Maintenant je le sais. Mais j'ai dû prendre des décisions rapides pour assurer la survie de mes troupes et la tienne. Et cela passait par l'arrêt immédiat de l'Attero. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils auraient voulu m'aider. Pourquoi vouloir aider un Wraith, hein ? Alors j'ai agi seul.

- John t'aurait cru statua-t-elle froidement.

- Peut-être, mais il n'était pas sur le Dédale, admit-il avec regret. Je n'avais personne de confiance à bord.

Si son « frère » avait été à bord, peut-être que les choses auraient évolué différemment.

- Il était sur Atlantis ?

Elle repoussa son plateau, visiblement écoeurée de son comportement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. La dernière collaboration avec lui s'était très bien passée, il avait travaillé avec Mc Kay sans aucun problème.

- Sheppard oui. L'Attero ? Non. Mais j'ai …

- Tu as quoi ?

Todd se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Plutôt que de longs discours, il avait la possibilité de lui montrer la scène. Leur lien s'était beaucoup renforcé et cela lui coûterait peu d'énergie. Il lui prit les mains et la fit se lever. Son corps s'était légèrement tendu à son approche, signe involontaire qu'elle lui en voulait. Crysla le vit pencher sa tête vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche et elle ferma les yeux en percevant sa présence se renforcer en elle.

Le Wraith lui montra tout, de son arrivée sur le Dédale, ses discussions philosophiques avec Keller, la destruction des vaisseaux et la sensation horrible qu'il avait ressenti alors, puis le « putch » sa prise de commande du Dédale, ses menaces sur Woolsey pour obtenir la localisation de l'Attero, et enfin l'improvisation d'une arme pour détruire le complexe puis leur fuite.

Crysla était certaine qu'il n'avait volontairement rien omis, lui montrant l'histoire telle qu'elle s'était produite. Il voulait qu'elle le comprenne, peut-être lui pardonne. Était-elle si influente sur lui qu'il voulait son pardon? Mais il avait essayé de tuer tout le personnel du Dédale. Elle sentit qu'il captait ses pensées, toujours lié à elle.

- Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi, tu dois me croire. S'ils étaient restés sagement enfermés, les armes du Dédale auraient suffi et je leur aurais rendu le vaisseau. J'ai essayé de les convaincre.

- Tu venais de les prendre en otage, comment auraient-ils pu te croire ? Comment voulais-tu qu'ils attendent sans rien faire?

- Crysla, j'étais déjà là quand les Lantiens l'avaient activée il y a dix mille ans, j'ai vu les dégâts occasionnés alors, les milliers de morts autant Wraiths qu'Humains. Je ne souhaitais pas que cela recommence. L'Attero avait été démonté pour que personne ne puisse s'en resservir. Visiblement ils auraient mieux fait de tout détruire…

- Tu aurais pu leur demander leur aide ! Ils t'auraient aidé !

La jeune femme se recula très légèrement de sorte à pouvoir le fixer. Il regrettait réellement cet épisode, et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il était seul dans sa quête pour la retrouver.

- Tu étais à bord d'une Ruche et chaque seconde que j'aurais perdue à essayer de les convaincre ou trouver une solution pacifiste aurait pu être ta dernière. Tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi ! Je n'avais pas le temps de jouer les diplomates !

Sa voix était très grave et imprégnée de colère ressentie alors. Son naturel reprenait le dessus, il avait réellement eu peur de la perdre dans un premier temps et que toute sa race disparaisse ensuite. Même si elle n'approuvait pas la méthode, l'Attero avait été détruit et elle était en vie. Todd tenait toujours ses mains, caressant avec insistance sa peau cherchant un pardon. Il était heureux qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle au point de discuter de cela librement avec lui, mais il sentait en elle des reproches clairs et massifs.

- Et le Dédale ? Il est détruit ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils ont réussi à détruire l'Attero sans sacrifier le Dédale. Ils sont tous vivants, si c'est ta question.

Il sentit un soulagement à cette réponse, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle faisait partie de leur peuple, et s'il voulait la garder près de lui, alors cela signifierait qu'il devrait s'allier définitivement avec Atlantis. Il était prêt à cela, c'était un faible prix à payer pour la garder près de lui.

- Cela a fortement détérioré nos relations, j'en suis conscient. J'ai fait une erreur et je suis prêt à m'excuser et à apporter des preuves de ma bonne volonté.

- Comme ?

- La volonté de reprendre les essais de thérapie, et quelques informations sur des Ruches voisines, pour commencer.

Il la surprenait de plus en plus, il voulait balayer d'une main l'épisode de la prise du Dédale.

- Si je comprends bien, quand nous allons être sur Atlantis, ce sera la première fois que tu les reverras depuis l'Attero ?

- Oui.

- Et tu espères qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouverts ? Alors que tu les as trahis ?

- Je ne voulais pas les trahir…j'ai fait une erreur de jugement.

Encore des mots pour se voiler la face ou rejeter la vérité, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Quel rôle je tiens là-dedans ?

- Comment ça ?

Elle lâcha ses mains et s'écarta de lui pour marquer son désaccord. Elle était déçue, ne sachant plus que croire. Là sur cette Ruche, dans ses quartiers, qu'allait-elle faire ?

- Je suis un cadeau pour eux pour qu'ils t'acceptent de nouveau ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Crysla…

Il se rapprocha cherchant son acceptation, son pardon.

- Je ne sais plus que croire, 'Reyn. M'as-tu cherchée seulement pour moi ou aussi pour te servir de moi ?

- En aucun cas je ne t'utiliserai. Tu es mon…Ashla'an. Je ne peux te faire du mal.

Elle le regarda curieuse, qu'est ce que cela voulait-il signifier ? Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, la traduction la plus proche était "âme soeur". Elle était son âme sœur? Elle avait réellement cette importance pour lui? Crysla sentit la main verte monter jusqu'à caresser ses cheveux châtains avec douceur; ses muscles tressaillaient sous sa peau pâle à chaque mouvement. Puis l'esprit de Todd présent plus fortement en elle, essayant visiblement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

- _Nous sommes déjà liés, Crysla, et ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ont conduit nos âmes à vouloir s'unir. C'est cela l'Ashla'an, le choix des âmes. Nous ne nous sommes pas choisis consciemment, mais notre amour en est la preuve. Que nous le voulions ou non, cela en sera ainsi pour notre vie entière. Tout ce que j'ai fait cette année écoulée, je l'ai fait pour toi, uniquement pour toi, mettant mon ambition et ma vie entre parenthèse pour te retrouver._

- _Notre lien s'était déjà formé sur Atlantis ? C'est pour cela que nous nous étions rapprochés, que je pensais à toi dans mes moments de doute ? Que je ne pouvais me résoudre à simplement mourir._

Le Wraith acquiesça à sa remarque en laissant sa main glisser le long de son buste. Elle inclina sa tête vers lui, approchant ses lèvres de sa joue pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il enfin. S'il y a une chose dont tu ne dois pas douter, c'est de celle-là!

- La prochaine fois que tu négocies avec eux, emmène-moi, déclara-t-elle avant de se blottir contre le torse nu du Wraith.

Il ferma ses bras autour d'elle, l'amenant encore plus contre lui sentant sur sa peau nue son souffle chaud. Elle était convaincue de ses sentiments, lui faisait confiance, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement l'histoire du Dédale. Il est vrai que si elle avait été à ses côtés, jamais cela ne serait arrivé, il lui faisait confiance au point de lui confier sa vie. Alors s'il devait essuyer des reproches pour cette erreur pendant quelques années, cela serait un faible prix à payer en comparaison de ce qu'il aurait pu vivre sans elle près de lui.

_Encore un chapitre basé sur les états d'âmes de Crysla et Todd. J'espère qu'il vous plaît...n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et aussi pourquoi pas vos attentes pour la suite qui se déroulera sur Atlantis! R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

C'était le moment t, ils allaient établir le contact avec Atlantis d'ici quelques minutes. Après cette longue année de captivité, elle allait enfin revoir les siens. Ils étaient sortis de l'hyperespace quelques instants plus tôt, pour se signaler au dernier moment à la cité. Todd connaissait parfaitement le système où était Atlantis, il n'avait eu aucun problème à calculer une trajectoire les amenant au plus près, évitant ainsi une interception trop lointaine. Maintenant la planète était clairement visible, sa couleur bleue dominante si semblable à la Terre.

- Etablissez une communication, nous sommes assez près, ordonna Todd à son Second.

Celui-ci s'exécuta en silence. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans le champ de vision d'Atlantis au moment de la communication, au moins dans un premier temps.

- La connexion est établie, l'informa Kenny. Ils nous reçoivent sans pour autant qu'on les voie…

- Bien. Je sais que vous êtes là, Sheppard.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui parurent interminables à Crysla, la connexion fut enfin établie dans les deux sens. Ils voyaient Atlantis, et sans grande surprise, ce fut John qui était dans le champ.

- Comment osez-vous vous pointer ici après ce que vous avez fait ? dit-il en colère.

Todd jeta un regard à Crysla qui le fixait avec une expression disant clairement « je te l'avais dit ». Puis il reprit.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, et je m'en excuse à l'avance. Mais j'ai semble-t-il trouvé quelque chose que vous aviez perdu.

- Nous n'avons rien perdu ! Maintenant repartez d'où vous venez et fichez nous la paix !

- Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez donc pas savoir…c'est fort dommage !

- Fichez le camp !

Todd avait pris un ton narquois qui avait le don d'agacer au plus haut point le militaire. Voyant les choses mal tourner, Crysla s'avança à côté de Todd et fixa son frère silencieusement dans un premier temps. Il était tête baissée et ne l'avait donc pour le moment pas vue.

- Donc je repars ? dit-elle.

Là Sheppard releva sa tête, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir reconnu la bonne personne. Quand il la vit, son expression changea en un millième de seconde.

- Crysla ? Mais que…

- Pouvons-nous venir ? Ou alors on a fait un voyage d'une semaine pour venir ici pour rien ? finit Todd.

Ils virent le militaire regarder apparemment quelqu'un à l'extérieur du champ qui donna son feu vert. Todd avait glissé son bras le long de la taille de la jeune femme pour la réconforter, cela allait être l'heure de vérité pour eux deux.

- Jetée Est, lâcha Sheppard.

Todd inclina la tête en remerciement et la communication fut coupée. Le premier contact avait été tel que l'avait prédit Crysla, son frère n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affaire de l'Attero, elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle était liée à Todd maintenant et avait compris son point de vue sans pour autant le partager.

- Pas exactement ce à quoi tu t'attendais…dit-elle calmement.

- Cela aurait pu être pire.

- Cela peut toujours être pire, ils auraient pu nous faire exploser avant que nous puissions leur parler.

Le Wraith baissa son regard vers elle, elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face. Elle avait repris un peu de poids depuis qu'il l'avait à bord, et ses yeux bleus recommençaient à être ce qu'ils étaient autrefois. Mais son caractère n'était plus le même, elle arborait un fatalisme et un pessimisme qui le contrariait au plus au point, alors qu'elle était si souriante quand il l'avait vue sur Atlantis un an auparavant. Sa captivité allait laisser des traces qui mettraient très longtemps à disparaître si jamais elles disparaissaient. Crysla avait aussi peur de retrouver ses anciens amis, comment allait-il réagir à sa présence ? Le lien qui les unissait elle et Todd se renforçait de jour en jour, lui permettant de capter de plus en plus facilement ses états d'âme et de pouvoir l'aider quand elle en avait besoin. Et là elle avait besoin de réconfort. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Cela va bien se passer. Ils seront satisfaits de te retrouver.

Il la sentit caler sa tête contre le cuir recouvrant son torse, accueillant son attention à son égard. Crysla serra à son tour le Wraith contre elle, elle le serra très fort même voulant apparemment être sûr de son soutien.

- Peut-être mais comment réagiront-ils, surtout mon frère quand nous leur dirons que je repars avec toi ?

Elle avait chuchoté ces paroles, à peine audibles exceptées pour lui.

- Nous devrions y aller, la réponse est sur Atlantis.

Leur étreinte dura encore quelques secondes puis elle se détacha de lui et ils sortirent du pont pour rejoindre leurs quartiers puis le hangar.

La navette se posa sur la jetée indiquée par les instructions d'atterrissage. La passerelle se déploya lentement, libérant ses occupants. Des militaires les attendaient, pas son frère ou ses amis. La jetée Est était la plus loin du centre de la cité, sans doute une précaution pour éviter des imprévus. Ils se mirent en route, remarquant au passage l'occulteur qui se remettait en place après avoir été désactivé pour leur permettre d'atterrir. Ils traversèrent des quantités de couloirs et de téléporteurs, Crysla devenait de plus en plus anxieuse, la distance les séparant de son frère se réduisait. Todd lui prit la main tout en essayant de la calmer mentalement. Elle le regarda brièvement, et lui donna un sourire crispé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'envisageable pour le moment, répondit-il calmement.

Non vraiment pas. Il allait laisser ici celle qu'il avait mis un an à retrouver, celle avec qui il avait développé ce lien si spécial qui avait abouti à l'état d'Ashla'an. Il était tout sauf serein en un pareil moment, un tel état de stress s'étant rarement présenté à lui.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au centre de la cité, là où était la porte des étoiles mais aussi l'accès aux différents panneaux de commandes. Le cœur d'Atlantis. Et ils étaient quasiment tous réunis : Sheppard, Woolsey, Ronon, Teyla et Mc Kay. Le cœur de Crysla se serra d'un coup, des émotions refoulées depuis trop longtemps ressurgirent et elle courut vers son frère.

Todd la regarda inquiet et soulagé à la fois. Il avait voulu qu'elle retrouve les siens avant de décider de la suite. Même si elle lui avait fait comprendre que la suite était claire dans son esprit.

Sheppard avait lui aussi couru pour se rapprocher le plus d'elle, n'ayant visiblement pas supporté qu'on lui dise d'attendre ici plutôt qu'aller à la jetée. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, le serrant visiblement très fort contre elle.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, dit-il.

Crysla n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son, elle se contenta de rester blottie contre John.

- On t'a crue morte, on t'a cherchée partout…

- Je sais.

Elle se recula de lui pour le regarder, être sûr qu'il était réellement en face d'elle. Crysla ne put s'empêcher de passer la main dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés de son frère. Soudain elle prit conscience qu'il n'y avait pas que John près d'elle, ses amis les plus proches étaient là aussi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en les revoyant tous puis se dirigea vers elle pour les étreindre à leur tour.

Todd regarda Sheppard observer Crysla. Il savait qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé, maigri. Heureusement pour le militaire, il ne la verrait jamais dans l'état où le Wraith l'avait récupérée. Elle était en bonne santé, et surtout n'avait quasiment plus aucune cicatrice visible. Seulement des blessures intérieures. Pour le moment Todd était assez satisfait de la tournure des choses. Il n'avait pas d'arme pointée directement sur lui ni d'entraves et Sheppard de l'avait pas encore agressé. Mais cette satisfaction fut de courte durée quand le militaire s'adressa à lui, les yeux humides rivés dans les siens.

- Que voulez-vous en échange d'elle?

_Tout petit chapitre...la suite est en route! patience..._


	11. Chapter 11

Crysla qui venait d'étreindre le dernier de ses amis présents se retourna en un seul mouvement vers son frère étonnée, puis vers Todd. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil de la sorte, et elle commençait à craindre la réponse de son compagnon.

- Rien, répondit-il.

Elle se rapprocha du Wraith jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres de lui. Elle ne voulait pas que la conversation dégénère comme cela avait failli être le cas sur la Ruche, et elle savait que sa présence avait un effet calmant sur Todd.

- Comment ça rien ? Vous me rapportez la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus dans cette vie et vous ne voulez rien en échange ?? Vous voulez toujours quelque chose en échange, vous ne faites rien gratuitement !s'énerva le militaire.

Todd resta silencieux, cherchant comment tourner ses phrases sans que Sheppard soit offensé encore plus qu'il ne l'était en cet instant.

- A chaque fois que nous avons « travaillé » ensemble, j'avais exigé une contrepartie, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en veux pas ici, la situation est très différente.

- Et en quoi ?

- Je crois que vous le savez…

Crysla sentit John poser son regard sur elle, cherchant à interpréter ces dernières paroles. Avant qu'il ait pu rebondir, elle se tourna vers Woolsey :

- Je devine que vous voulez un bilan médical complet avant de poursuivre nos discussions…

- En effet, rétorqua le dirigeant. Sheppard, accompagnez-les à l'infirmerie, Keller vous attend.

- Les ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, « les ». Maintenant allez-y !

Ils se mirent en route, empruntant le couloir principal de la cité. John marchait à la même hauteur que sa sœur, Todd juste derrière, puis un garde. Le Wraith restait silencieux, écoutant simplement la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Je vais bien John. Todd m'a guérie dès qu'il m'a trouvée.

Sheppard observa Crysla lui montrer la trace de la fente du Wraith sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il l'avait réellement guérie ? Il se retourna vers son « frère » en lui tournant deux yeux loin d'être amicaux. Le fait qu'il ait posé la main sur sa sœur ne faisant que renforcer ses soupçons. Il savait que Todd avait eu une certaine attirance pour Crysla quand il était sur Atlantis avec elle, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où allait cette attirance.

- J'étais loin d'être en bonne santé, j'étais presque mourante. Il m'a sauvée, ne soit pas en colère contre lui pour ça ! Sans lui, je ne serais pas là.

- M'ouais.

Environs deux heures plus tard, le bilan médical était achevé et puisque Keller n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal, Crysla put sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la salle de conférence de la cité pour le débriefing. Aucun ne parla. Crysla voulait que cela se termine au plus vite, voulant tourner la page de ce passé si douloureux.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle, les lourdes portes pivotèrent dévoilant l'intérieur de la pièce où Woolsey, Teyla, Ronon et Mc Kay les attendaient.

- Ah, vous voilà. Rien d'anormal Dr Keller ?

- Non, mis à part sa maigreur consécutive sa captivité sur la Ruche. Elle est en parfaite santé !

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, finit Woolsey. Asseyez-vous tous.

- J'ai déjà repris du poids sur la Ruche de Todd, signala Crysla à son frère.

Keller s'installa à côté de Rodney, Sheppard un peu plus loin, et Crysla à sa gauche avec Todd. Le garde sortit au signe de Woolsey, pas besoin d'oreilles indiscrète et Ronon avait les yeux rivés sur le Wraith. Il ne pourrait rien arriver ici…

- Si vous voulez, cela peut attendre, rien ne presse.

- Non, je préfère régler cela tout de suite.

- Bien commençons. Où étiez-vous tout ce temps ?

- Sur les ruches…j'ai été récoltée, comme vous avez pu le voir. Je sus restée plusieurs jours dans une cellule avec d'autres femmes. Nous avions été séparées des Tyraniens. J'ai vite remarqué que la plupart des humains récoltés ont directement été placés en cocons, mais quelques uns étaient en cellule.

- Que voulaient-ils faire de vous ?

- Des adorateurs pour les hommes, des esclaves pour les femmes…

- Esclaves ?

- Nous devions satisfaire leurs volontés pour rester en vie. Toutes leurs volontés.

Des regards s'attardèrent sur Todd, silencieux depuis leur entrée dans la salle. De forts soupçons pesaient sur lui, la dernière collaboration avec eux ayant été un fiasco. Le Wraith soutint les regards, il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire.

- La plupart des Wraiths n'aiment pas les corvées quotidiennes, dit-il. Les Humains sont très utiles pour les accomplir.

- Je m'occupais de lessive, de cuisine, de ménage. Quelques tâches simples de maintenance sur la Ruche aussi. Ils avaient remarqué que je possédais quelques qualités pouvant aussi leur servir pour cela. Si nous voulions manger, il fallait qu'on se débrouille avec le peu de nourriture disponible.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que tout cela n'a pas été aussi rose que tu nous le présentes ??ajouta Sheppard les yeux clairement inquiets.

Crysla resta rivée dans le regard gris de son frère, il la connaissait trop pour ne pas avoir remarqué ses intonations lors de son récit.

- Parce que cela était loin d'être le paradis. Si les Ruches étaient des havres de paix pour les Humains, cela se saurait !

- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Il arrivait souvent que nous ne fassions pas nos corvées assez vite ou assez bien au goût des officiers Wraiths. Nous étions régulièrement battus, ou torturés.

La voix de la jeune femme avait baissé d'un ton, devenant quasiment inaudible. Elle essayait de relater les faits sans émotions, mais des souvenirs encore frais remontaient à la surface à grande vitesse. Todd avait senti le changement chez Crysla, des douleurs ressenties alors, des images de supplices insoutenables lui revenaient en tête, et avec cela les sensations. Il essaya de la conforter mentalement, mais les souffrances étaient réelles, et il ne put que les atténuer.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, rencontrant son regard jaune inquiet.

- Ça va aller, dit-elle.

Il devinait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, elle n'était pas réellement en état de raconter tout son calvaire, les blessures étaient encore beaucoup trop présentes.

- Nous étions mal nourris, l'hygiène était loin d'être leur souci principal. Plusieurs sont morts sous les coups des Wraiths, de maladies ou des suites de blessures non soignées.

- Comment as-tu réussi à survivre ?

- J'ai vite compris que si je voulais vivre assez longtemps pour espérer m'enfuir ou être délivrée, je devais me conduire comme une gentille esclave. J'ai fait toutes les corvées demandées, et même plus.

Elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux rebelles avant de poursuivre. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

- J'ai fait tout ce qu'ils me demandaient. Et j'ai vite compris pourquoi il n'y avait quasiment que des femmes.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que….

- Nous devions « coucher » avec eux !! J'étais violée tous les soirs et même plusieurs fois par jour…

John détourna son regard de sa sœur, il commençait à entrevoir ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, et c'était insoutenable. Crysla pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

- Ils me mordaient, me frappaient. La plupart des Wraiths est loin d'être doux, crois-moi! Ils jouaient avec ma vie, me retirant ma force vitale m'amenant au bord de la mort puis me rendant juste de quoi survivre. Nous étions seulement des jouets! Mon dieu ! J'ai eu si mal…

Elle se leva d'un coup, et alla dans le fond de la pièce, se détournant du regard des personnes autour de la table. Tout cela était tellement difficile à admettre, à avouer. Surtout devant ses amis les plus proches. Ils la fixaient tous incrédules à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Todd s'était levé dans le même mouvement que Crysla et s'approcha d'elle, prenant de court Sheppard. Il la prit dans ses bras, essayant de soulager ses douleurs, sa honte. Le Wraith baissa sa tête jusqu'à envelopper quasiment entièrement la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça maintenant, cela peut attendre, souffla-t-il. Tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour affronter cela.

- Je veux en finir maintenant, qu'on ne revienne jamais dessus !

Les Humains observaient assez étourdis le Wraith tenant Crysla toujours dans ses bras, et surtout elle le serrant contre elle. Elle acceptait clairement les gestes intimes qu'ils lui offraient. Sheppard marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _je vais le tuer_ à l'intention du Wraith. Todd se tourna vers l'assemblée :

- Nous devrions arrêter là.

- Certainement, dit Woolsey, nous reprendrons plus tard et….

- Non, je veux en finir, cria la jeune femme s'extirpant des bras de Todd.

Elle se rapprocha de la table, puis se rassit. Son visage était rouge, humide, des larmes continuer de couler le long de ses joues. Ses yeux bleus tranchaient avec la couleur dominante de sa tête, mais elle arborait une détermination mêlée de souffrance.

- En accomplissant tous leurs désirs, j'ai réussi à survivre. Mais je commençais à douter qu'un jour on vienne à mon secours. Le temps passait et aucune trace de vous.

Todd toujours debout, resta dans le fond de la pièce l'observant. Il était lié à elle, encore plus fortement maintenant qu'ils s'étaient acceptés. Par conséquent, il ressentait sans différence les mêmes douleurs qu'elle en ce moment. Et c'était loin d'être agréable.

- Souvent, j'ai eu envie de mourir. J'ai essayé de mourir tellement je souffrais. Mais à chaque fois un Wraith me ressuscitait.

- Pourquoi une telle attention ? Vous disiez qu'il y avait d'autres femmes ?souligna Woolsey.

- Disons que j'étais une de leur préférée…

- Crysla a un physique assez attirant et stimulant pour un Wraith, finit Todd debout contre le mur du fond, les mains dans son dos.

- Et comment vous êtes arrivé dans cette histoire ? Comment saviez-vous qu'elle était manquante ? demanda Sheppard de moins en moins content d'avoir un Wraith dans la même pièce que lui.

- J'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose…dit Keller. Je lui ai dit que Crysla avait disparu lors de sa dernière visite.

- Je l'ai cherchée. J'ai mis presque neuf mois pour la retrouver. Nous aurions gagné au moins trois mois si vous m'aviez prévenu qu'elle avait été récoltée !

- J'ai changé plusieurs fois de Ruches. Les Wraiths se refilent les bonnes Reyeks…

Todd revint s'asseoir près de Crysla. Cela allait être à son tour de se justifier. Et il n'avait pas réellement l'habitude de rendre des compte à qui que ce soit. Mais s'il voulait avoir une chance de la garder, il devrait faire quelques concessions…

- On ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme, je vous rappelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais prévenu de sa disparition! Comment vous avez convaincu l'autre Ruche de vous la donner ?

- Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est qu'elle soit en vie, coupa le Wraith.

- C'est important pour nous, insista Sheppard, vous l'avez échangée ?

- Kenny m'a gagnée au jeu…sourit Crysla.

- Quoi ? Il t'a…gagnée ?

- Quand je l'ai localisée, continua Todd, c'était sur une Ruche que mon Second connaissait. Je lui ai donné carte blanche pour la ramener.

- Apparemment Kenny est imbattable au Gunta. Heureusement pour moi. Il m'a ramenée sur la Ruche de Todd. Je ne connaissais pas Kenny, je me souvenais juste que tu avais baptisé le Second de Todd ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que je voie Todd, je ne savais pas que j'étais sauvée, je croyais que c'était juste une nouvelle Ruche à servir…

- Elle était très faible et avait des ecchymoses sur tout le corps. Plusieurs fractures s'étaient solidifiées, mais elle avait des coupures et des morsures sur quasiment toute sa peau. Je l'ai soignée. Et ramenée ici.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi la chercher si vous ne voulez rien en retour ?

- Parce qu'elle était importante pour moi.

- En quelle manière ?

Crysla baissa légèrement la tête, jamais son Wraith n'avouerait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle en public, encore moins devant son frère. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Todd regardait un à un les Humains autour de la table.

- Pourquoi ? insista Sheppard en haussant la voix. Vous êtes un Wraith, pourquoi sauver une Humaine sans contrepartie de notre part ?

- John, s'il te plaît. Arrête, lança doucement Crysla à l'intention de son frère. Il n'a rien à se reprocher dans cette affaire.

- Non je veux savoir, pourquoi il t'a cherchée aussi longtemps avec autant d'ardeur!

Todd amena ses mains sur la tables, serrant ses doigts ensemble. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et recouvrit les poings verts pâles avec sa main rose.

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de leur dire, 'Reyn. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses. Tu n'as pas à te justifier! lui dit-elle en Wraith_

_- _Que lui avez-vous dit? demanda Woolsey. Parler dans notre langue, je vous pris!

Le Wraith releva son regard vers elle, ses yeux jaunes exprimant un trouble profond.

- _Mais eux ne le savent pas! Comment peuvent-ils me faire de nouveau confiance si je leur cache mes sentiments à ton égard? _

- Pourquoi la chercher?? insista Sheppard.

Todd laissa ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Crysla, bougea ses mains de sorte à entrelacer leurs doigts et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- Parce que je l'aime.


	12. Chapter 12

Crysla ne put retenir sa surprise_, il l'avait dit ! _C'était pourtant la deuxième fois qu'il disait à haute voix ses sentiments pour elle, mais son cœur se serra comme si cela était la première. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, elle avait vu très brièvement le visage de Todd exprimer des sentiments très profonds. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers les autres Humains, plus rien ne transparaissait de lui, ses yeux étaient ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, des yeux de prédateurs avec cette pupille de félin. S'ils n'avaient pas entendu Todd parler quelques secondes auparavant, ils auraient juré qu'il n'avait rien dit d'extraordinaire. John fusilla des yeux le Wraith avant de se lever d'un seul geste, prenant appuis sur la table. Là, c'était trop pour lui. Il se dirigea vers Todd, ayant clairement envie d'en découdre avec lui.

- Je vais le tuer !

- John, non !

Keller essaya de le retenir en l'agrippant par ses vêtements de toutes ses forces.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Rodney en levant pour la première fois les yeux de sa tablette remarquant soudain le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, puis l'éclat de voix de Sheppard.

Teyla se pencha vers le scientifique et pour se faire la plus discrète possible parla en chuchotant.

- Il vient de dire qu'il l'aimait.

- Sérieux ? se retourna-t-il vers elle.

Elle opina de la tête, confirma ses propos. Mc Kay sourit largement, le même type de sourire que lorsqu'il avait raison contre toute attente…

- Je le savais ! dit-il d'une manière loin d'être réservée.

Sheppard dirigea alors son regard vers Rodney, des yeux clairement inamicaux.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je l'avais vu plusieurs fois fixer Crysla longuement. J'en avais déduit logiquement qu'il devait avoir un faible pour elle…même si c'était peu probable vu qu'il est un Wraith…

- Rodney la ferme ! lâcha Keller toujours occupée à maintenir le militaire loin du Wraith.

- Oh ! OK. Je me tais.

Todd n'avait pas bougé d'un iota pendant l'attaque avortée de Sheppard. Il avait réussi à se contenir, pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Crysla mettait beaucoup d'espoir sur son passage sur Atlantis, il se devait de ne pas fusiller toutes leurs chances en moins d'une demi-journée ! Crysla était restée terrorisée par le soudain revirement de son frère, pouvant juste le fixer avec effarement.

- Colonel Sheppard, je vous prierai de retrouver vos esprits assez rapidement ou dans le cas contraire je vous consigne dans vos quartiers !

- Quoi ?

Woolsey soutint le regard coléreux de son subordonné. Sheppard s'était immobilisé pour écouter son supérieur.

- Calmez-vous ! Ou sinon sortez !

- Mais il…

Le dirigeant resta silencieux, attendant ce que Sheppard allait bien pouvoir lui rétorquer. Mais rien ne vint. Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur l'étrange couple qui les fixer silencieusement.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions, demanda Todd pressé de sortir de cette pièce qui était tout sauf accueillante.

- Non, ça ira pour le moment.

- Comment ça non ? Oui on a d'autres questions !

- Colonel, sortez ! C'est un ordre ! s'énerva Woolsey.

Sheppard sortit comme une furie, laissant à peine temps aux portes de s'ouvrir pour le laisser passer. Les autres suivirent plus calmement.

- Dr Sheppard, puis-je vous parler en privé, s'il vous plait ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Todd qui ne trouva rien à objecter à cette requête.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Suivez-moi, allons dans mon bureau.

Todd sortit de la salle, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui mette des entraves ou pire le conduise en cellule. Après tout il était toujours un Wraith, il avait ramené Crysla mais il restait une menace pour les Humains.

- Restez ici, Todd. Ailleurs je ne pourrais pas répondre de votre sécurité, ajouta Woolsey en désignant la passerelle dominant la salle de commandes.

Woolsey ferma la porte en entrant dans son bureau où se trouvait déjà Crysla. Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, visiblement troublée.

- Vous voulez du café ?

- Oui, merci. J'espère qu'il sera assez fort pour m'apaiser…

- Un café aide toujours…

Il lui servit une tasse de café chaud, et en prit une pour lui avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il fit signe à la jeune femme qui en fit autant.

- Vous avez d'autres questions.

- Oui, j'en ai d'autres. En effet. Mais il y en a certaine que je ne pouvais poser en public, vu la réaction de votre frère en particulier.

- Je comprends.

Crysla huma longuement le café avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce goût en bouche, cela lui avait manqué.

- Est-ce qu'Atlantis est en danger ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je m'excuse d'être aussi direct, mais vous avez été torturée, battue, affamée. Est-ce que pendant ces séances des informations sur Atlantis ont été divulguées ?

Crysla le fixa longuement. C'était donc cela qui l'inquiétait. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il était responsable de la cité et de tous ses habitants, et même plus.

- Je ne pense même pas qu'ils se soient aperçus que je n'étais pas Tyranienne…

- Comment ça ? Ils n'ont pas essayé de briser votre esprit ? De savoir qui vous étiez ? insista Woolsey sceptique.

- Oh si. Ils ont essayé. Mais peu avant son départ, Todd m'avait appris comment résister à une intrusion Wraith. Il disait que j'étais plutôt douée…

- Vous avez donc réussi à cacher votre véritable identité ?

- Oui, Todd m'avait prévenue que les Humains qui disposaient des gènes des Anciens avaient beaucoup plus de facilité que les autres à résister aux assauts psychiques de sa race. Il n'avait pas tort visiblement. Avec ses techniques, j'ai pu consolider ma supercherie. Ils n'ont jamais su que j'étais d'Atlantis. Et parfois j'arrivais à en douter moi-même.

Le visage de Crysla s'était quelque peu durci pendant ses explications, témoignage que cette épreuve avait dû être difficile. L'intrusion de l'esprit d'un Wraith est loin d'être agréable, ils essaient toujours de rendre cela le plus douloureux possible pour l'Humain afin qu'il craque plus facilement. Et Crysla n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Mais avec l'aide de Todd, elle s'en était sortie sans divulguer le moindre détail.

- J'y ai laissé beaucoup de forces.

- Forcément.

Woolsey but à son tour une gorgée de café avant de continuer. Il enregistrait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre depuis plusieurs heures et à vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi penser.

- Je dois savoir quelles sont vos intentions pour la suite. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai très bien vu que les sentiments que vous porte Todd sont réciproques. Il n'y a que votre frère pour refuser de le voir…

Elle le fixa brièvement dans les yeux avant de baisser sa tête. Elle avait pensé que ce serait elle qui aborderait le sujet, elle s'était trompée…

- Je compte repartir avec lui.

- Avez-vous bien réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision ? Vous voulez repartir sur une Ruche ? Après ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Je comprends votre réticence, mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi.

- Vous êtes encore en état de choc, cela fait à peine une semaine que vous êtes libres…je ne voudrais pas que ce soit le fait qu'il soit votre sauveur qui vous pousse à le suivre aveuglement ! La dernière fois que j'ai eu un contact avec Todd, il a voulu se nourrir de moi. Vous comprendrez ma méfiance à son sujet…

Crysla regardait Woolsey songeuse. Ses arguments se défendaient, et si elle voulaient être honnête, les siens étaient plutôt légers. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre sur ce sujet, de défendre ses choix. Sa décision, elle l'avait prise dès l'instant où elle avait revu le Wraith., il était évident qu'elle resterait près de lui.

- Nous étions déjà proches avant mon enlèvement, ces évènements n'ont fait que précipiter ce qui devait arriver !

- Sheppard m'avait parlé du comportement étrange de Todd avec vous quand il était sur la cité. Je pensais que c'était juste pour le titiller…je me trompais visiblement. Quand comptez-vous partir ?

- Dans une semaine.

- Si tôt donc. Je veux juste être sûr que vous mesurez bien les conséquences de votre décision. Si vous repartez avec lui vous comprenez bien que je ne pourrais pas le cacher longtemps à la CIS. Vous ne ferez plus partie de l'expédition. Au moins officiellement.

- Je sais oui. Mais je ne vous demande aucune protection, je sais que je serai considérée comme une ennemie. Et je l'accepte. Je veux juste avoir la possibilité de revoir mes amis de temps en temps…rien de plus. Et s'ils le souhaitent.

- Je pense que cela est dans la mesure du possible. Mais je vous laisserai le soin de dire cela à votre frère.


	13. Chapter 13

Il avait raison, le plus dur n'était pas fait, et plus elle attendrait, plus cela serait difficile. Woolsey se leva, la conversation était finie. Ils sortirent du bureau et trouvèrent Todd en grande discussion avec Keller. Elle tenait dans ses mains une sorte de boîte cylindrique au design incontestablement Wraith et elle regardait cet objet avec beaucoup de questions dans son regard. John se tenait à l'écart de Todd, ne croyait toujours pas à sa miraculeuse transformation.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Woolsey en les rejoignant.

- Un Tomaï.

Keller continuait de scruter l'objet sans pour autant le comprendre. Crysla s'approcha d'elle et le saisit. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement pour faire voir à Jenifer comment le manipuler.

- C'est une sorte de thermos Wraith. Todd a mis à l'intérieur divers échantillons de sangs et d'ADN pour les conserver. C'est très efficace.

- Des sangs de quoi ?

- De Wraiths, d'Iratus, d'hybrides. Je pense que cela pourrait vous aider pour les recherches sur le rétrovirus. Il y a aussi mes propres recherches dans cette interface.

Le Wraith désigna un appendice qui sortait du tomaï.

- Vous me donnez vos recherches ? demanda Keller incrédule.

- Je crois que nos avons été stoppés pour de mauvaises raisons…et j'aimerais beaucoup que nous reprenions sur des bases plus saines. Considérez ceci comme une preuve de notre bonne volonté, continua Todd.

- OK, merci alors. Je vais aller le mettre au frais.

Keller partit en direction de son laboratoire avec les échantillons, laissant Woolsey avec Todd et Crysla.

- Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris de ce « cadeau » de votre part.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Mr Woolsey. Je déplore nos différends passés, mais aujourd'hui la situation a changé, je ne peux me permettre d'avoir de mauvaises relations avec vous, finit-il en regardant Crysla.

McKay pianotait comme à son habitude sur une des consoles du poste de commande pour des vérifications d'usage. Au bout de quelques minutes d'agacement, il laissa échapper un juron.

- Où est-elle ? Non, non, non…elle était là avant qu'on se réunisse. C'est pas vrai!

- Un problème Mc Kay, demanda Woolsey.

- La Ruche de Todd a disparu ! Voilà le problème! Elle était là et paf d'un coup, il n'y a plus rien!

Le scientifique ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, les Ruches ne disparaissent pas comme ça…et pourtant c'était le cas !

- Elle est occultée, dit Todd. Je ne voulais pas qu'une Ruche stagnante soit localisée ici, cela aurait éveillée des soupçons dont ni vous ni moi n'avons besoin…

- Les Ruches ne s'occultent pas ! Attendez, occultée, comme … ? Les Jumpers ?

Il acquiesça.

- Comment pouvez-vous occulter un si grand vaisseau ? C'est impossible !

Todd fixa quelques instants le scientifique hystérique à l'idée saugrenue que la Ruche soit occultée, avant de finalement répondre.

- La technologie Lantienne m'est assez familière. J'ai réussi à l'adapter sur ma Ruche.

- Pourquoi ne jamais avoir utilisé cette capacité quand nous avons travaillé ensemble par le passé ? Cela nous aurait évité quelques mauvaises surprises ! s'énerva McKay.

- C'est une technologie complexe et gourmande en énergie, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, seule ma Ruche en est équipée.

Le Wraith se retourna vers Crysla qui était restée muette pendant l'échange. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire et ce qui allait se passer. Il partait, et elle se retrouvait seule, sans lui.

- Je dois y aller.

- Je sais.

Le son de sa voix était assez faible, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reparte, mais il devait en être ainsi. Elle se sentait abandonnée.

- Je ne crois pas que vous allez pouvoir partir tout de suite, dit Woolsey à l'intention du Wraith.

Todd posa son regard sur le dirigeant, un frisson de doute parcourant son dos par crainte de nouveau être prisonnier. Woolsey se tenait à côté de Mc Kay, observant l'écran.

- Nous allons traverser une pluie de météorites d'ici quelques minutes, il ne serait pas prudent que vous partiez maintenant. Le bouclier nous protègera contre les impacts, mais vous ne pourrez pas sortir pour rejoindre votre Ruche. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir rester parmi nous encore quelques heures…

Il s'approcha de l'écran pour à son tour voir la menace. Il avait raison la pluie de météorites était quasiment sur eux, et vu l'étendu du nuage, elle allait durer au moins deux jours. Son dart n'était pas équipé de bouclier et même avec ses aptitudes de pilote, il n'était pas sûr de rejoindre sa Ruche en un seul morceau. La prudence lui dictait de rester sur Atlantis le temps que la pluie passe. Il leva ses yeux jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Crysla, elle le fixait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais il ne laissa rien apparaître sur son visage.

- J'aimerais prévenir ma Ruche.

- Bien sûr. Ouvrez un canal de communication, Dr Mc Kay.

Le visage familier de Kenny apparut sur l'écran.

- Une pluie de météorites se dirige sur nous, dit le Second.

- Je sais, je vais rester ici le temps nécessaire, allez vous mettre à l'abri. Je vous recontacterai quand il n'y aura plus de menace.

- Bien Commandant.

Et la liaison se coupa aussitôt. Todd se rapprocha de Crysla, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire de plus. Il n'avait pas prévu rester ici.

- Il faut donc que nous vous trouvions des quartiers de libres…

Le Wraith se tendit, il avait pensé retrouver la cellule qui l'avait accueilli tant de fois lors de ses précédents séjours sur Atlantis.

- Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous me gardiez en cellule pour les jours à venir.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, la situation a changé, nous sommes obligé de nous faire confiance. Je vous laisse une relative liberté pour les deux jours à venir, mais au moindre faux pas…

- Je comprends.

- Peut-être devriez-vous allez rejoindre le Dr Keller, pendant que je m'occupe de vous trouvez des quartiers avec Crysla ?

Crysla lui sourit, le poussant à faire ce que Woolsey lui disait. Todd connaissait parfaitement la localisation de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea donc sans hésitation vers un des couloirs face à lui, suivi par deux gardes armés.

Elle regarda le Wraith disparaître, puis se tourna vers Woolsey.

- Venez, allons voir ce qui est disponible…

Ils se dirigèrent vers une des stations libres et il pianota sur le clavier. Au bout de quelques minutes, Richard reprit la parole :

- Voyons voir, il y a ceux-là, ceux-là et aussi ici. Nous en avons un certain nombre, en fait. Vos anciens quartiers sont aussi disponibles, Sheppard n'a pas voulu qu'on les attribue à quelqu'un d'autre pendant au moins deux ans. Je dois dire qu'il n'avait pas tort…vous pouvez les reprendre vos affaires sont toujours là. Todd peut avoir des quartiers situés deux portes plus loin. A moins que vous souhaitiez résider dans les mêmes quartiers ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui observait l'écran avec attention.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous considérer tous les deux…

- Je préfèrerais que nous partagions les mêmes quartiers, en effet, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème, je ferai amener un lit supplémentaire. A-t-il besoin d'autre chose ? Nous n'avons jamais fait attention à lui les fois précédentes, il restait en cellule et n'a jamais demandé autre chose.

- Non, ça ira. Vous faites déjà beaucoup pour nous, Mr Woolsey, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Nous ne nécessitons rien de plus.

- Espérons juste que je ne fasse pas le mauvais choix…

_petit chapitre, désolée pour l'attente, mais le temps manque cruellement! Merci pour toutes les reviews déjà postées et celles à venir!_


	14. Chapter 14

Woolsey rédigeait ses rapports de la journée dans un silence qu'il affectionnait tant, quand Sheppard entra comme une furie dans son bureau, le faisant sursauter.

- Où est-il ?

Le dirigeant releva son regard vers l'intrus avec incompréhension.

- Où est qui, Colonel ?

- Faites comme si vous ne saviez pas…où est Todd ?

- Pas dans mon bureau en tout cas ! Il aidait le Dr Keller avec ses nouvelles informations la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Pourquoi, il y a un problème?

Sheppard s'avança jusqu'à prendre appui sur le bureau de Woolsey, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa colère du moment.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème, c'est un Wraith ! Et vous le laissez naviguer librement sur Atlantis ! Vous prenez son parti en ne le mettant pas en cellule ! Il est dangereux !

Richard comprit que la conversation ne s'arrêterait pas ici, il posa ses lunettes et se leva pour se trouver à la hauteur du militaire.

- Colonel, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que les circonstances ont changé et pour lui et pour nous. Nous devons lui accorder une chance au minimum. C'est ce que je lui ai indiqué.

- Pour Crysla, c'est ça ? Pour elle nous devons le tolérer ?

- Exactement.

- Mais elle n'est qu'un pion dans son jeu, il se sert d'elle pour arriver à ses fins ! s'emporta Sheppard.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un Wraith ! Sa place est dans une cellule, loin de ma soeur ! Et je vais l'y mettre tout de suite !

Le militaire fit mine de vouloir sortir du bureau de Woolsey, visiblement décidé à éloigner Todd de sa sœur.

- Attendez John ! Il y a quelque chose que vous semblez être le seul à ne pas intégrer.

Il se retourna vers son supérieur, agacé.

- Ah oui ? et laquelle ?

- Nous parlons de Todd, le Wraith qui nous a aidé plusieurs fois par le passé. Il est celui qui a réussi là où nous avions échoué en retrouvant et sauvant Crysla sans qu'on lui ait demandé quoique ce soit ! Il vous a ramené votre sœur vivante, l'a soignée.

- Juste pour avoir de quoi parlementer avec nous ! Je le connais bien.

- Je crois que non. Etes-vous le seul à ne pas voir que la situation a changé ? Elle aime Todd et Todd l'aime aussi. Et il lui a sauvé la vie ! La seule chose que vous gagnerez en vous interposant entre eux est que votre sœur ne remette plus les pieds ici. En vous comportant de la sorte vous allez la perdre !

Sheppard resta silencieux quelques secondes. Comment croire que le Wraith éprouvait des sentiments pour Crysla ? Sa race n'avait apporté rien de bon aux Humains, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Todd est constamment sous surveillance, rien ne pourra arriver. Je comprends parfaitement votre colère vis-à-vis de lui, mais lui et Crysla se tournait déjà autour avant son enlèvement. Je ne crois pas qu'il joue un jeu avec elle.

- Nous allons vite le savoir !

Sheppard sortit cette fois du bureau de Woolsey en direction de l'infirmerie. Il allait en avoir le cœur net, il voulait savoir ce qu'il manigançait.

- Attendez Sheppard !

Le militaire s'immobilisa. Woolsey ne l'avait pas simplement hélé, il avait crié son nom, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Il se rapprocha de lui à grands pas, énervé. Toutes les personnes autour d'eux avaient stoppé leur travail et les fixaient curieuses.

- N'y allez pas !

- Vous le protégez ?

- Vous ne voyez qu'une infime partie du problème ! Vous pensez juste à votre sœur ce que je comprends parfaitement. L'idée qu'elle soit proche d'un Wraith n'est pas la plus rassurante, mais cette affaire a également une autre dimension. Réfléchissez un peu ! Todd nous propose une véritable alliance qui ne saurait être remise en cause justement à cause de votre sœur !

- Une alliance réellement ? Il veut s'allier à nous ?

- Crysla me l'a assuré. Il envisage une alliance définitive avec Atlantis qui passera notamment par la réussite de la thérapie et un échange commun d'informations.

- Et vous croyez à ses conneries ? Il a embobiné ma sœur pour le servir ! Elle a vécu une année de torture, elle est plus que facile à manipuler!

- Peu importe ce que vous croyez Sheppard, ici c'est moi qui dirige et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'ignorer cette proposition. De toutes façons vous ne l'approcherez pas avant son départ, vous partez en mission ! Allez vous préparer, vous accompagnez Zelenka sur P4R762. Et c'est un ordre !

Woolsey fit signe à deux militaire de s'approcher et d'accompagner Sheppard jusqu'à ses quartiers afin qu'il se prépare au départ. Il savait qu'il n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable, l'affrontement entre Todd et Sheppard pour juste une semaine. Le temps que Todd revienne chercher Crysla. Cela laisserait le temps à John et Crysla de s'expliquer calmement, sans Todd dans les parages pour distraire le militaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sheppard se tenait devant la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis, attendant la fin de la composition de l'adresse sur le cadran. Il était plus qu'irrité de ne pas avoir pu parlé à Todd pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Même s'il se doutait que le Wraith savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Woolsey avait fait exprès de l'envoyer en mission, puisque quand il reviendrait, Todd serait déjà parti. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant le disque bleu remplir l'espace de l'anneau. L'équipe traversa l'anneau, de peu suivie par Sheppard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Todd avait regagné les quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués, soit en réalité les anciens quartiers de Crysla réaménagés avec un deuxième lit à côté du premier. Il s'était longuement délassé sous la douche, essayant de faire disparaître un à un les différents nœuds apparus depuis les quelques heures passées ici. Il avait tenté d'absorber un maximum de la tension nerveuse de la jeune femme, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de le tendre plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Maintenant, isolé dans ces quartiers, il pouvait commencer à se détendre réellement. Il enfila son caleçon et demeura torse nu. Après avoir peigné ses longs cheveux blancs, il sortit enfin de la petite pièce et remarqua que Crysla était arrivée. Elle se tenait sur leur balcon, observant la cité et la mer en contrebas. Le Wraith resta quelques secondes à la regarder, sans aucun remord cette fois, personne ne lui ferait de remarque sur la teneur de son regard. Toujours habillée dans ses habits Wraith, il la trouvait plus qu'attirante. Le cuir dessinait en douceur ses courbes tout en lui donnant cette impression de force. Force qu'elle n'avait plus en elle depuis fort longtemps. Le vent venu de la mer arrivait avec peine à soulever ses cheveux détachés. Comment avait-il pu permettre qu'elle souffre à ce point ? Elle était son Ashla'an, il aurait dû le savoir bien avant qu'ils soient séparés.

Finalement il la rejoignit en silence sur le balcon Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la prit dans ses bras, de sorte à ce que son dos soit contre son torse nu. Todd s'inquiétait pour elle, elle n'était pas restée avec ses amis comme il avait cru qu'elle le ferait.

- Tu n'es pas restée avec le Dr Keller ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il posa son menton sur ses cheveux.

- Non.

Il la sentit recouvrir ses bras des siens, entremêlant leurs doigts doucement.

- Je préfère rester avec toi. Demain tu ne seras plus là…

- Tu as besoin de rester ici quelques jours, sans ma présence pour perturber.

- Je sais. C'est juste que…

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant désormais face. Crysla semblait perdue, et il sentait que pour le moment il était son seul point de repère.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…que je suis sauvée. Que tu m'as sauvée ! Que je suis revenue ici sur Atlantis. Vivante, avec toi plus ou moins libre dans mes quartiers. Je sens ce lien qui nous unit plus fort chaque jour et me donne le soutien dont j'ai besoin sans que je le comprenne. Tout comme je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas morte sur les Ruche alors que ma vie ne tenait quasiment à rien.

Elle marqua une pause, plongeant sans retenue ses yeux azurs dans les siens. Elle voulait de réponses dont il n'avait aucune idée. Todd leva une main et caressa son visage, doucement.

- Je n'ai pas les réponses à tes questions. Ce que je sais c'est que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre. L'Ashla'an était quasiment formé la dernière fois que je t'ai vue sur Atlantis. J'aurais dû t'emmener avec moi, et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Crysla vit non pas pour la première fois des remords passer dans le regard jaune de Todd. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute.

- Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux pour moi. Tu ne pouvais savoir ce qui allait arriver. Personne ne le pouvait.

Un léger silence s'installa. Comme si d'un coup ils prenaient tous deux conscience qu'ils allaient bientôt être séparés. Crysla sentit furtivement des émotions du Wraith à travers leur lien, des sentiments tellement forts qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les contrôler.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ressens la même chose que moi, dit-il.

Todd baissait peu à peu ses barrières, s'autorisant à laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Des sentiments qu'ils avaient refoulés durant une année entière de peur de ne jamais retrouver son Humaine.

- Tout comme je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si différent de tous les Wraiths qui ont croisé ma route.

- Je suis différent parce que je t'aime.

Le Wraith baissa sa tête pour atteindre les lèvres de Crysla. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec une tendresse qui avait fait défaut à bon nombre de ses amoureux précédents…La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le torse nu de Todd, engendrant un frisson sur sa peau verte. Il la serra contre lui, cherchant à immortaliser ce moment qui allait lui faire défaut pour les jours à venir. Elle rompit brièvement le baiser pour murmurer à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

- Je te veux.

- Tu m'as déjà…murmura-t-il.

- Non, 'Reyn. Je veux réellement te sentir à moi, te sentir en moi.

Todd mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il sentit alors son corps répondre fortement à une frustration d'une année entière.

_Et voilà nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente, petit manque d'inspiration passager. Vous vous doutez de ce que sera le prochain chapitre..._


	15. Chapter 15

- Es-tu sûre de cela ?

- Nos esprits sont fortement connectés, tu sais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, murmura la jeune femme.

Todd prit quelques secondes pour explorer son esprit. Finalement Crysla sentit une sorte de râle monter du plus profond de sa poitrine, qui vibra contre elle. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le Wraith sentit la bouche de Crysla s'ouvrir pour laisser passer ses demandes incessantes d'explorer sa langue. Il fit ce qu'il put pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse avec ses dents acérées, mais au bout de quelques secondes il sentit le goût ferreux du sang. Todd se recula légèrement pour vraiment être sûr de son choix, s'ils allaient plus loin, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler comme il l'avait fait sur la Ruche. L'Ashla'an était quasiment complet, il le serait une fois qu'ils seraient unis physiquement. Sentir le désir de sa partenaire l'excitait encore plus, il commençait à s'enivrer de cette sensation si rare pour un Wraith. Il la fixa une dernière fois dans les yeux, et remarqua pour la première fois le changement d'expression de son regard. La peur et la souffrance qu'elle exprimait sur la Ruche venaient d'être remplacées par une envie irrépressible d'aller plus loin. Elle voulait clairement la même chose que lui.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de douter, 'Reyn. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai besoin de sentir que toi aussi tu me veux de cette façon.

Il laissa un large sourire prédateur emplir son visage avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Todd lui prit les mains et l'amena vers l'intérieur de leurs quartiers. Il commença par défaire son haut, déboutonnant avec précision chaque attache. Le haut de Crysla tomba par terre quelques secondes plus tard, révélant un léger tee-shirt noir qui moulait ses seins. Il disparut lui-aussi et le soutien-gorge dans la même foulée pour le plus grand plaisir du Wraith. Il sourit en voyant enfin une partie de son intimité à nue, même si elle était très maigre, Crysla avait recommencé à reprendre de la poitrine. Il laissa une de ses mains caressait d'abord doucement puis plus intensément un de ses seins, alors qu'il commença une lente exploration de son cou. La jeune femme sentit des légers frissons parcourir sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il déposait des baisers et des mordillements au creux de sa nuque. Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour lui donner plus de place. Crysla sentait aussi son corps puissant contre elle répandre une chaleur qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible avant plusieurs mois. Elle le serra contre elle, posant ses mains le long de sa colonne saillante, massant avec insistance ses épines dorsales saillantes. Il releva alors la tête, laissant échapper un long soupir de plaisir en même temps qu'elle sentait son érection répondre à ce stimulus précis. Ses différentes « nuits » avec les Wraiths sur les Ruches lui avaient fait découvrir combien ils aimaient être caressés sur leur colonne et combien leur main nourricière était sensible. Mais Todd était tout sauf semblable à ces différents Wraiths qu'elle avait côtoyés alors. Il était bien trop attentif à ses besoins pour être comme eux…et surtout ils s'aimaient.

Crysla posa en silence ses bottes pour être maintenant dans une tenue identique à celle de Todd. Elle attrapa son bouc et l'attira à elle reprenant un baiser trop longtemps interrompu. Cette fois le Wraith sentit que c'était elle qui menait la danse, son caleçon glissant inexorablement à ses pieds, libérant son sexe à l'étroit depuis bien trop de temps. Il sentit aussi l'esprit de l'Humaine prêt à compléter leur lien, cherchant à le sentir continuellement. Il entreprit de dénuder complètement Crysla, mettant à jour une partie d'elle qu'il désirait plus que tout. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser il fit glisser ses mains derrière son dos et sa cuisse et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à leur lit. Todd la déposa doucement puis recouvrit son corps du sien. Il voulait encore une dernière confirmation, une sorte d'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Ils étaient nus, et il sentait parfaitement son pénis frôler le sexe humide et impatient de Crysla. Elle le voulait, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Il perçut qu'elle bougea légèrement sous lui, lui donnant un meilleur accès en écartant ses jambes. Todd positionna ses mains le long des hanches de l'Humaine et la pénétra doucement. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair. Il entra sans difficulté, elle était si prête, son corps le réclamait depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils poussèrent tous deux des soupirs de plaisirs à se trouver enfin unis, fermant leurs yeux.

Todd se rendit compte qu'il avait lui aussi enfoncé ses ongles dans les hanches de Crysla ce qui allait lui laisser des marques. Mais pour le moment, cela n'importait pas à la jeune femme, elle voulait qu'il lui donne ce plaisir trop longtemps refusé. Il bougea une de ses mains, l'amenant sur un des seins. Elle le regarda surprise, jamais un autre Wraith n'avait positionné sa main nourricière ici.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, je t'aime, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser ardemment.

Elle le sentit bouger doucement d'abord, percevant son sexe gonflé en elle. Puis elle sentit sa main nourricière se coller à sa peau, la fente perçant sa chair. Enfin ce fut le plaisir de sentir ces enzymes entrer son corps, ayant un effet démultiplicateur de plaisir. Todd vit qu'elle avait compris les effets de sa main sur son sein en la sentant répondre plus violemment à ses va et vient. D'abord timides, ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure qu'il les amenait vers la jouissance. Il la sentait se contracter autour de lui, le serrer contre elle avec ses bras autour de sa taille plus violemment. Ils bougeaient en rythme, parfaitement synchronisés. Puis ses coups de bassins se firent de plus en plus forts et profonds, comme s'il ne voulait réellement ne faire qu'un avec elle. Crysla sentit le rythme de leurs ébats devenir erratique et fougueux, leurs gémissements de plus en plus bruyants et incontrôlables jusqu'à ce que finalement à un coup de rein plus fort que les autres elle laisse l'orgasme la submerger, ondulant contre le sexe du Wraith pour le sentir encore plus en elle. Elle cria son nom, laissant Todd la prendre entièrement en continuant ses assauts demandeurs, il jouit à son tour, se vidant de plaisir en elle. Elle l'avait sentit se blottir contre elle en jouissant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, appréciant le bien-être de leur union si intense. Finalement il se redressa, sans pour autant sortir de son corps. Todd la fixa intensément, cherchant un regret ou autre chose qui aurait pu lui prouver qu'ils avaient eu tort. Mais il ne trouva rien, seulement une sensation d'extase profonde qu'il partageait sans honte.

- C'était...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ne sachant quel qualificatif apposer à ce moment si particulier. Elle connaissait des dizaines de langages certains de la Terre d'autres de Pégase, mais dans aucun d'eux elle ne trouva le mot qui pourrait qualifier ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant. Elle vit le Wraith sourire à son silence.

- Je sais. Indescriptible.

Crysla remarqua les pupilles du Todd reprendre leur forme normale, elles s'étaient dilatées au maximum au cours de leurs ébats et maintenant elles étaient de nouveau étroites. Leurs respirations aussi étaient revenues à un rythme normal, enfin. Il se dégagea finalement de son étreinte, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il glissait hors de son corps perdant à regret cette sensation unique. Crysla laissa échapper un soupir de frustration en sentant pour la première fois un vide en elle. Elle le regarda se coucher quelques centimètres plus loin sur le dos. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse musclé et sentit son bras refermer l'étreinte en restant sur sa hanche. Il était couvert de sueur, comme elle d'ailleurs, tellement il avait anticipé cette union et que son intensité l'avait surpris. Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes en silence, appréciant simplement ce moment. Crysla traçait le contour de quelques uns de ses nombreux tatouages sur son torse déclenchant des frissons chez Todd à chaque frôlement de sa peau. Il baissa son regard jusqu'à elle, surpris qu'ils aient partagé ce moment avant son départ, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible quelques heures plus tôt...

- Tu ne m'as pas clamée, dit-elle soudain, le tirant de ses pensées. Pourquoi?

Elle avait redressé sa tête de sorte à le voir lui répondre. Elle semblait surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas définitivement fait sienne, vu son passé récent, elle savait pertinemment que les Wraiths clamaient leurs femelles en les mordant dans le cou pour prouver leur propriété sur elles mais aussi pour les protéger des autres Wraiths. C'était vrai pour les femelles attitrées des Wraiths haut gradés, ce n'était pas le cas pour les reyeks...

- Tu es mon Ashla'an je n'ai pas besoin de te marquer.

- Et la vrai raison?

Todd la fixa avec étonnement celle qu'il considérait comme sa compagne. Avait-elle déjà commencé à contrôler leur lien pour remarquer qu'il voulait terriblement la marquer mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. En tout cas elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité sur ce sujet précis...

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas te laisser de marque trop visible sur ton corps, que ta race serait plus tolérante avec une marque de suçon plutôt qu'une morsure...

_la voilà enfin cette scène M que je voulais écrire depuis le début...j'espère que le timing dans la fic ne vous choque pas._


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que l'attente est longue, mais le temps manque de plus en plus. Et on se rapproche de la fin de la fic. R&R. Merci de toutes vos reviews._

Sheppard finissait de se changer dans les vestiaires à proximité de la porte. Ils venaient de rentrer avec Zelenka et son équipe de P4R762, et franchement il avait détesté cette mission. Primo parce que jouer les baby-sitter pour scientifiques le rebuter au plus haut point, même avec Mc Kay, et secundo parce que pendant le temps où il avait été consigné là-bas, il n'avait pas pu s'expliquer avec Crysla et surtout avec Todd. Savoir que le Wraith était sur Atlantis avec sa sœur l'avait hanté pendant les trois jours de la mission, l'avait obsédé au point qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Maintenant de retour sur la base, il avait eu la confirmation que Todd était bien reparti la veille, ne laissant aucun vaisseau à proximité et qu'il reviendrait quelques jours plus tard. Que s'était-il passé pendant son absence forcée ? Crysla était-elle de nouveau elle-même, ou était-elle toujours aussi brisée ? Il réfléchit pendant qu'il revêtit sa tenue réglementaire Forcément elle était toujours brisée. Elle avait vécu ce que nombre d'Humains qualifierait d'enfer au sens littéral du terme, avait survécu et était vivante grace à Todd, il devait bien l'admettre. A son plus grand regret. Ils avaient essayé de la retrouver, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le début d'une piste, n'avaient jamais su où chercher. Et il comprenait maintenant que si ce que Todd leur avait dit était vrai, ils ne l'auraient jamais retrouvée. Le Wraith avait mis près d'un an avec tous ses contacts et sa duplicité naturelle. Alors eux, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance.

Sheppard se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour déposer quelques affaires avant de se rendre au traditionnel débriefing de fin de mission. Ce qui le lassait encore plus que la mission en elle-même… Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il se trouva chez lui. Il ne le vit pas au premier abord, mais en ressortant de sa salle de bain, le militaire aperçut une sorte de tablette vidéo disposée là à son intention. Il s'approcha et l'alluma. Ce qu'il vit le surprit grandement, il s'était attendu à un message de la Terre ou de sa sœur, pourquoi pas, mais non celui qui lui laissait un message c'était Todd. Sheppard s'assit dur le rebord du lit sous le choc. Comment le Wraith avait-il eu accès à cette tablette ?

« Sheppard, nul doute que vous êtes surpris de me voir sur cet écran. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous parler avant votre départ…précipité. Je serai bref. Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas la proximité que j'entretiens avec Crysla et je comprends vos réticences. Et votre colère vis-à-vis de moi. Sans doute la même colère que j'ai éprouvée en apprenant le temps perdu pour la secourir. _Todd afficha une expression de colère non dissimulée en repensant à ce moment. _ Soyez en colère autant que vous le souhaitez contre moi, mais en aucun cas je ne vous permets de la juger. Elle n'a rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire. Elle peut sembler forte et guérie en ces moments parmi les siens, mais il n'en est rien. Si ses blessures physiques ont disparues, son esprit est toujours brisé et le sera pour de longs mois. Et elle aura besoin de soutien. En mon absence, vous êtes celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour s'occuper d'elle. _Le visage du Wraith exprima ce que John avait rarement vu chez lui, de l'inquiétude pour autrui. _Nous avons désormais ce point commun, Sheppard, elle nous est autant précieuse à l'un qu'à l'autre…

Et l'écran se tut. John repassa le message une deuxième puis une troisième fois, n'en revenant toujours pas.

« Colonel Sheppard ? »

- ah, zut !

Il toucha son oreillette pour répondre à la sollicitation.

- Ici Sheppard.

- Nous vous attendons pour le débriefing.

- J'arrive Radek, merci.

Plus vite il finirait cette corvée, plus vite il pourrait analyser le message de Todd. Bien qu'il se doutât qu'il n'y avait rien à analyser. Son discours était clair et en accord avec son comportement de ces dernières heures. Le Wraith semblait bel et bien tenir à sa sœur, et cette nouvelle était loin de le rassurer…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il chercha Crysla pour lui parler et enfin la voir seule. Keller passait beaucoup de temps avec son amie, essayant de retrouver celle qu'elle avait connue avant, et surtout de lui faire oublier ses tortures passées. Il ne la trouva pas au mess ni dans les labos, John se dirigea donc vers ses quartiers privés. Il les atteignit au bout de quelques minutes et frappa attendant une réponse. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, il avait tant de questions, de craintes pour elle. Si elle n'était pas dans ses quartiers, toutes ses interrogations resteraient sans réponse.

« C'est ouvert ». John entendit vaguement cette phrase lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer. Crysla n'avait pas pris le soin de fermer ses quartiers, en même temps elle n'était revenue que depuis quelques jours, il n'y avait rien de valeur à l'intérieur mis à part elle…

Le militaire entra donc et traversa la chambre, pièce principale du lieu, il remarqua au passage le deuxième lit ajouté récemment. Il marmonna son irritation à l'idée que le Wraith avait passé ces trois jours en son absence dans les quartiers de sa sœur, dans son lit ! Il essaya de forcer son esprit à ne pas divaguer sur le sujet, le savoir le rendait assez nerveux, il n'avait pas besoin des images…

Il trouva finalement sa sœur sur le balcon de sa chambre, assise contre le mur observant la mer et la cité devant elle. Crysla tourna la tête pour vérifier l'identité du nouvel arrivant, et sourit en voyant son frère.

- Je t'attendais, dit-elle en désignant le pack de bières à sa droite encore intact.

- Je vois ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait changé durant son absence, elle était beaucoup plus maigre, et surtout son regard avait perdu son éclat innocent d'avant son enlèvement. Todd avait raison, s'accorda-t-il malgré lui, elle était brisée. Et elle aurait besoin de lui. John s'assit à côté d'elle et saisit la bière que lui tendait sa sœur. Elle était encore fraîche, Crysla prit également une bière et avala une première gorgée avant de parler.

- Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions….

- Pas mal, oui. La plus importante pour moi c'est de savoir comment tu vas.

Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vivante et en bonne santé et surtout libre. Que demander de plus ?

- Tu viens de passer un an torturée par ma faute. J'ai du mal à ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu le sais très bien. J'ai été récoltée avec les villageois, il n'y avait rien à faire.

- J'étais responsable de la mission et _de l'équipe_.

- John, écoutes, j'ai vu les recherches de Todd pour arriver à retrouver ma trace. Crois-moi, vous n'auriez jamais pu me retrouver. Il a passé toutes les Ruches de la galaxie au peigne fin et cela lui a pris un an. Alors, vous…c'était impossible.

Sheppard eu un pincement quand elle évoqua Todd. Ce qu'elle disait était sans doute vrai, mais il avait encore du mal à comprendre l'attachement que portait le Wraith à sa sœur. Pourquoi l'avait-il cherchée aussi longtemps ? Sa race n'avait jamais montré une quelconque considération pour les Humains, même si Todd était différent, il ne l'était pas suffisamment aux yeux de Sheppard pour justifier cela.

- Il a couché là ? demanda-t-il soudain en rompant le silence installé depuis quelques secondes.

- John.

- Il a couché là !

- Bien sûr qu'il a couché là. Nous sommes liés, il devait rester avec moi.

Sheppard fixait sa sœur avec incompréhension. Elle était calme, très calme même alors qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre. Todd semblait être sa bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas devenir folle.

- Tu as couché avec lui ? J'y crois pas ! Comment peux-tu…c'est un Wraith !

Elle regardait son frère chercher une explication là où il n'y avait rien de rationnel à expliquer. Elle but calmement une nouvelle gorgée avant de poursuivre.

- Il n'a jamais été comme les autres Wraiths et tu le sais. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais un lien s'était créé entre nous alors qu'il était sur Atlantis.

- Quel genre de lien ? un lien psychique comme ils ont entre eux ?

Elle devait choisir ses mots parfaitement si elle voulait que son frère accepte cette situation.

- Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. C'est à la fois psychique et physique, c'est difficilement explicable à un Humain. Les Wraiths appellent cela un Ashla'an.

- Est-ce que c'est Todd qui a initié ce lien entre vous ?

- Non. Je dirais qu'il en était plutôt victime au départ, il croyait juste être attiré par mon physique. Mais j'ai disparu, et il a compris que l'Ashla'an se développait entre nous, qu'il était incapable de m'abandonner à mon sort. Tu sais quand il m'a retrouvée, il voulait juste me ramener ici et c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas rester dans les parages. Il croyait que ce lien ne concernait pas les Humains mais seulement les Wraiths.

- Mais tu étais aussi attirée par lui…

- Oui, et c'est lui qui m'a permis de tenir là-bas. Quand j'étais prête à laisser tomber, à renoncer, quelque chose me poussait à rester en vie. Je ne savais pas quoi mais son visage me revenait en mémoire et me redonnait le courage de continuer. Je croyais que c'était juste mon esprit qui déraillait à force d'être isolée et maltraitée, mais quand je l'ai revu, j'ai compris que plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

- C'est difficile à comprendre et encore plus à accepter pour moi, Crysla. Todd est un Wraith, et même s'il est différent de tous les Wraiths que nous avons rencontrés, il reste dangereux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler ce dont quoi les Wraiths sont capables, John. Je crois que j'en ai eu de bons exemples durant les douze derniers mois…

Le militaire se rendit compte de sa maladresse. En la voyant comme ça, assise simplement à côté de lui, il oublierait presque l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu.

- C'est vrai, désolé. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Je sais mais ton inquiétude est inutile, je vais bien. Todd m'a raconté votre dernière rencontre, il ne m'a rien caché et je comprends donc tes réticences plus que naturelles, John. Mais il est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin maintenant.

- Il t'a tout dit ?

Elle acquiesça. Visiblement, son frère ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Wraith soit d'une telle franchise avec elle. Et elle comprenait parfaitement cette réaction.

- Tout sans exception. La tentative de thérapie, l'activation de l'Aterro, la prise de force du Dédale et la destruction du dispositif. Il a cru que vous l'aviez trahi, c'est pour cela qu'il a agi de la sorte.

- Tu le défends ?

- Non, j'explique ses actes. Il savait que plus il perdrait de temps à détruire l'Aterro, plus les chances de me retrouver vivante s'amenuiseraient. J'étais sur une Ruche et à tout moment elle pouvait être pulvérisée en passant en hyperespace…il n'avait pas le temps de venir te chercher.

- Sans doute. Mais il aurait pu nous expliquer…

- Il ne pensait pas que les personnes présentes sur le Dédale l'auraient écouté. Il n'a confiance qu'en toi, John, tu es son Alqim.

- Son …Alqim ?

- Son frère par le sang. Depuis que tu lui as fait confiance pour vous évader des geôles Genii. Il te considère comme son égal, son frère au même titre que ses frères Wraiths.

Sheppard resta plusieurs secondes immobile, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa sœur, avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vague.

- Alors, ça explique, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Ça explique quoi ?

- Quand je suis rentré de mission et que j'ai été dans mes quartiers pour me changer, j'ai trouvé une tablette où Todd m'avait enregistré un message me demandant de veiller sur toi pendant son absence, que j'étais la seule personne en qui il avait confiance pour cette tâche.

- C'est logique, statua Crysla surprise que le Wraith ait si ouvertement fait cette demande à son frère.

- Je croyais parce que c'était parce que j'étais ton frère.

- C'était aussi parce qu'il te considère comme _son_ frère…il te confie ce qu'il a de plus cher.

Ils restèrent silencieux, laissant à chacun le temps d'intégrer ce que tout cela signifiait. Un Wraith qui finalement n'était en rien comparable aux autres de par son comportement spécifique envers les Humains et surtout envers Crysla. Le militaire devait se rendre à l'évidence, si tout ce que Crysla lui disait était vrai, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle lui mente, alors Todd l'aimait réellement.

- Que vas-tu faire quand il sera de retour ?

- Je crois que tu le sais…

- Tu partiras avec lui…

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, je suis comme une étrangère où personne ne me fera jamais plus confiance comme avant à cause de Todd. Je préfère vivre avec lui, et venir de temps à autre ici vous voir en tant que visiteur.

- Au milieu de milliers de Wraiths…je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée !

Elle sourit à la dernière phrase de son frère, évidement qu'il ne serait pas d'accord…

- Todd m'a expliqué que l'Ashla'an me donne une légitimité à bord. Je serai traitée comme son égale. Aucun Wraith ne me menacera. Ils ne l'ont pas fait d'ailleurs durant la semaine de voyage vers Atlantis…

Ils burent chacun des gorgées de bières, cherchant à se rassurer.

- Résumons, tu veux aller volontairement habiter sur une Ruche pour suivre Todd parce que vous êtes unis par je ne sais quel lien que seul un Wraith peut comprendre ?

- Je vois que je n'aurais pas à te réexpliquer…sourit-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Todd est quelqu'un de très doux avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit…d'ailleurs, il ne m'a même pas clamée durant le temps que nous avons passé seuls alors qu'il en mourait d'envie…

- Clamée ? c'est quoi encore ça ?

Voyant l'ignorance de son frère, Crysla dut à contre cœur expliquer cette partie du mode de vie Wraith.

- Quand un Wraith se choisit une femelle, il la mord dans le cou pour marquer sa propriété et pour informer les autres Wraiths que cette femelle est déjà prise.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait s'il tient tant à toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il veut vraiment être sûr de ma décision de rester avec lui avant de me marquer de la sorte…

- Ca a l'air de te décevoir…

- Oui et non. Je suis sûr de moi, mais je suis aussi heureuse qu'il me laisse ce temps de réflexion pour décider. Et expliquer ma décision à mes proches…je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, mais je ne te demande pas ta permission, John. C'est ma décision, et elle est prise depuis longtemps. Todd a proposé cette alliance pour me permettre de garder un lien avec ma race. Il est persuadé que je ne pourrai pas aller de l'avant si je suis coupée d'Atlantis…

- Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec lui…

- C'est pour cela que nous n'avons jamais caché notre lien, nous avons été francs avec vous.

Elle marqua une petite pause, la jeune femme croyait que son frère aurait été plus véhément à son sujet, mais il était aussi calme qu'il le pouvait en une pareille situation. Sheppard resta silencieux, il intégrait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Et c'était beaucoup à avaler en une fois…

- Tu veux vraiment partir avec lui ?

- Tu as une autre solution ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait vivre là en liberté sans arme braquée sur lui ?

John la fixait, non bien sûr que non. Jamais un Wraith ne pourrait être libre sur Atlantis, au moins tant qu'il avait encore la capacité de se nourrir d'Humains…

- Non, je sais.

- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à admettre, mais Todd tient réellement à moi. Tu sais comment il se comportait sur Atlantis avant mon enlèvement. Et si tu avais vu son regard quand il m'a retrouvé tu n'en douterais pas.

- Comprends moi, tu me parles d'aller vivre sur une Ruche, il est normal que je ne saute pas au plafond !

- Vivre avec Todd s'avèrera moins dangereux qu'à chaque fois que tu pars en mission sur une planète inconnue, crois-moi.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que je le connais et que j'ai vécu plus d'une semaine avec lui, ce qui est assez long pour comparer avec mes expériences précédentes sur les autres Ruches !

Crysla essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle arrivait à penser que c'était peine perdue. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, ni pour lui, ni pour le reste des Humains…

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est ce pas ? Bon sang, Crysla !

Elle le regarda, elle avait pensé le convaincre, mais visiblement elle s'était trompée. Crysla se leva, jetant un ultime regard sur son frère.

- Laisse tomber ! Tu ne comprendras jamais.

- Quoi ? Attends !

Et elle quitta le balcon, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Suivie quelques secondes plus tard de John. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle sortait de ses quartiers, la retenant par le bras. Quand elle lui fit face, il vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Je croyais que tu pourrais me comprendre, tu connais Todd mieux que personne.

- Peut-être, mais il reste Wraith.

Elle écarta violemment son bras, brisant l'emprise sur militaire sur elle.

- Wraith, c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ! Tu ne vois même pas au-delà de ça…

- Où tu vas ?

- Rejoindre Todd.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il est là ? Crysla ?

Il rattrapa au pas de course sa sœur ?

- Tu croyais qu'il me laisserait ici seule, sans protection ? John, il a mis une année entière pour me retrouver ! Il n'allait pas m'abandonner si facilement !

- Il est là ? Comment sait-il que tu veux repartir ?

- Tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Nous sommes liés psychiquement. Et sur une faible distance, nous pouvons communiquer ! Sur une distance plus importante comme un vaisseau en orbite nous sentons les émotions de l'autre. Si tu ne peux comprendre, essaie au moins de le tolérer.

- C'est facile de dire ça, je ne sors pas avec sa sœur, moi !

- Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin ! C'est pas une guerre de territoire, il s'agit de moi !

Crysla sentait des larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'il accepte sans broncher sa décision ? Quelle idiote.

- J'ai fait une erreur en revenant ici.

« colonel Sheppard ? répondez ! »

- Et merde !

Le militaire toucha son oreillette pour activer le communicateur.

- Sheppard, j'écoute.

- Colonel, la Ruche de Todd est apparue sur les écrans et il demande l'autorisation d'atterrir. Et il n'a pas l'air aimable.

John jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur. Elle lui avait dit vrai, Todd était venu pour elle.


	17. Chapter 17

Crysla restait immobile pendant que son frère écoutait la transmission. Elle savait qu'_il_ était là. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il l'autorisait à atterrir et elle suivi Sheppard en direction de la jetée ouest.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

- Tu le sais très bien, John, il a senti que je n'étais pas bien.

Il regardait sa sœur lui redire ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait cru qu'elle lui mentait, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, si la présence de Todd n'était due qu'au mal-être de Crysla, alors ils étaient réellement liés.

- Il est peut-être temps que tu acceptes qu'il fait partie de ma vie.

Les yeux de sa sœur exprimaient ce qu'il redoutait au plus haut point, elle semblait prête à tout laisser tomber pour Todd, y compris lui. Ils continuèrent leur route en silence jusqu'au quai. Quand ils furent enfin dehors, ils aperçurent le Dart déjà posé, et Todd qui semblait avoir perdu son flegme caractéristique.

- Que lui avez-vous fait Sheppard ? cria le Wraith.

Il sentait parfaitement l'état de nervosité de son Ashla'an, il l'avait laissée là pour qu'elle se reconstruise, il la retrouvait plus à vif que jamais. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, Crysla accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le Wraith au plus grand désarroi de son frère. Le militaire observait sans pouvoir agir Todd accueillir avec visiblement du soulagement celle qui se disait liée à lui. Il remarqua les yeux jaunes du Wraiths se fermer brièvement quand elle fut enfin dans ses bras, en sécurité.

Quand Crysla fut enfin contre Todd, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement sa présence qui lui avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours, non, elle le sentait quasiment constamment en elle, plus ou moins fort selon les moments, c'était aussi son odeur incomparable à celle des Humains, ses grognements caractéristiques de son espèce, la texture de son cuir contre sa peau…tout ce qui faisait de lui un Wraith.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il dégagea sa tête enfouie dans les cheveux de Crysla pour la fixer, laisser son regard azur lui assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je crois que revenir ici était une erreur…

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Jamais les Humains ne tolèreront notre lien…

- Les Humains ou ton frère ?

Elle se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte, il venait de trouver sans détour la raison de son état. Bien sûr à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Etre liés par l'Ashla'an était à double tranchant, elle sentait sa présence, mais en retour ils ne pourraient rien se cacher, ne faisant désormais plus qu'un. Sa voix extrêmement grave ne faisait que renforcer cette impression, résonnant avec force dans la poitrine de Crysla.

- Je devrais peut-être lui parler, dit Todd au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Et tu crois qu'il t'écoutera ? J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, de lui expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi, mais comment convaincre quelqu'un de ce que moi-même je ne comprends pas ?

Todd percevait le désarroi dans la voix de Crysla, ce sentiment d'impuissance auquel elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- En lui faisant ressentir…

Sheppard assistait depuis plusieurs minutes à ces retrouvailles si étranges entre ce Wraith et sa sœur. Cela le rendait fou de voir ainsi Todd toucher Crysla, la réconforter et surtout qu'elle accepte ces gestes si intimes. Il voyait les longs cheveux blancs caresser aléatoirement le visage de la jeune femme, dont le visage hésitait entre larmes et sourire. Le militaire n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ainsi, immobile pendant qu'ils parlaient sans pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

- Et maintenant ? lança-t-il au couple.

Todd releva la tête vers lui pendant que Crysla se retournait pour le voir.

- Nous devons parler, Sheppard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient seuls, toujours sur la jetée ouest. Todd avait expliqué à Crysla que cette explication il devait l'avoir seul avec son frère, elle avait acquiescé de la tête, s'éloignant assez d'eux pour ne pas les déranger. Elle s'était assise sur le quai, observant la mer qui s'agitait au loin.

- Alors de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Je crois que vous le savez, Crysla vous l'a expliqué je crois.

Sheppard croisa le regard du Wraith debout à côté de lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'y vit pas de la colère ou du mépris pour lui, mais une sorte de quiétude inhabituelle chez Todd. Il semblait en ce moment serein, comme s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, que rien ou personne ne changerait ce qui était. Et cela perturba fortement John.

- Je comprends votre méfiance, Sheppard, mais vous devez savoir que rien ne peut détruire un Ashla'an. C'est ainsi, vous devez l'accepter comme je l'ai fait il y a plus d'un an.

- Parce que si je ne le fais pas, je perds Crysla ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez très bien que je n'accepterai jamais une telle chose !

- C'est pour cela que je voulais que vous expérimentiez ce que vous ne comprenez pas.

- Expérimenter ? Comment ?

- Vous m'avez fait confiance dans les geôles Genii, maintenant, c'est à vous de me croire. Vous devez me laisser accéder à votre esprit.

- Vous allez entrer dans ma tête ?

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un Wraith le fera…mais ce sera beaucoup plus confortable pour vous si vous n'essayez pas de me repousser…

Sheppard hésitait, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa sœur ? Il était déjà en train de la perdre. Il fit oui de la tête, acceptant l'offre de Todd. Il vit le Wraith fermer les yeux, et soudain il sentit sa présence en lui. Comme l'avait dit son Alqim, il ne souffrait pas. Todd n'essayait pas de lui soutirer des informations, il voulait juste se servir de son esprit comme moyen.

Il se retrouva soudain à la place de Todd, marchant nerveusement dans les couloirs de la Ruche, puis pénétrant dans des quartiers qui semblaient être les siens. Il vit une jeune femme de dos, puis elle se retourna et il la reconnut. Todd lui montrait le moment où il avait retrouvé Crysla. John ne put s'empêchait de partager la souffrance du Wraith en la voyant ainsi, une souffrance réelle sans aucun doute. Sheppard avait à peine reconnu sa sœur, elle était couverte de bleus, de morsures…puis il vit Todd l'allonger sur son lit, elle bougeait à peine. Il avança sa main et la posa sur la poitrine et il sentit pour la première fois ce que ressentait un Wraith qui faisait le Don de la Vie à quelqu'un. Sheppard sentait ses forces le quitter. Il comprit que Todd avait donné plus que nécessaire à Crysla, mettant sa propre vie en danger.

Puis la scène changea, il était toujours dans les quartiers de Todd, mais il était couché dans son lit, et tenait Crysla contre lui déjà endormie. Il comprit qu'il était resté éveillé quasiment toute la nuit à la regarder ne croyant pas à sa présence près de lui. Puis Todd lui fit sentir ce qu'était l'Ashla'an. Et là, Sheppard s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ce n'était pas simplement ce que les Humains appelaient de l'amour, c'était beaucoup plus fort et complet que ça. Il ne pouvait pas rester éloigné de Crysla, sentait ses émotions aussi clairement que les siennes. Il sentit d'ailleurs quand sa sœur et lui avaient eu cette discussion quelques minutes plus tôt dans ses quartiers. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Todd avait rappliqué en un rien de temps. La sensation était simplement intolérable, comme si on cherchait à arracher son cœur. Et soudain plus rien. Le vide total. Todd venait de quitter son esprit et le regardait fixement attendant sa réaction.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne peux me permettre de la perdre. Si deux Ashla'an sont séparés, ils souffrent tellement qu'ils meurent. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure…

Todd fixait Crysla toujours assise au loin. Et elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Elle était si belle. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette fois où il avait accepté de l'aider à traduire un texte Lantien. Comme elle ne voulait pas que cela interfère avec la raison de sa venue sur Atlantis, à savoir la réécriture du code des Réplicateurs, elle avait attendu qu'il ait un moment de libre à lui consacrer.

_Elle avait obtenu l'autorisation qu'il sorte de la pièce où il travaillait avec McKay. Elle l'emmenait sur un des balcons de la cité, toujours suivi d'un garde. Todd avait accepté de porter une sorte de gant cachant sa main droite rendant sa main nourricière inutilisable. Crysla s'assit par terre contre le mur et fit signe à Todd de faire de même. Elle alluma la tablette contenant le texte et la tendit au Wraith._

- _Voilà c'est ce passage que je ne comprends pas._

_Todd parcourut brièvement les lignes. Il s'agissait d'un extrait des archives lantiennes. Rien de palpitant, juste des lignes sur la vie quotidienne des Anciens. Il commença à lui traduire. Puis leur conversation avait dérivé, elle lui avait demandé de lui parler de cette époque. De sa vie._

- _Vous êtes très curieuse…_

- _Et vous très loquace…_

_Et elle lui avait encore souri en lui répondant. Cela le troublait fortement, que pouvait-elle bien attendre de lui ? Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de s'instruire sur la vie passée des Lantiens, elle voulait aussi avoir des détails sur sa vie._

- _Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, on pourrait commencer par le début._

- _Qui serait…_

- _Où êtes-vous né ? Vos parents qui étaient-ils ? Où viviez vous ?_

_Il la fixait silencieusement, c'était la première fois qu'un Humain s'intéressait à lui de cette manière, si personnelle, savoir qui il était et non pas ce qu'il était !_

- _Mais si cela vous gêne…_

_Elle croyait que comme il ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais en réalité, il avait attendu toute sa vie une personne comme elle qui n'attende rien en retour. Alors peut-être, était-elle …_

- _Je suis né sur la planète qui a vu naître notre race. Et il y a encore peu de Wraiths qui peuvent en dire autant, avait-il commencé dans sa langue._

_Crysla fut surprise par le changement de langue, mais elle comprit vite que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait être que pour elle, les oreilles du garde n'étaient pas invitées…_

- _Les autres naissent sur les Ruches ?_

_Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait saisi le pourquoi de ce changement, en employant sa langue. Il savait qu'elle maîtrisait le Wraith, quelques petits ajustements les premiers jours de leur rencontre, et maintenant, elle la parlait quasiment sans accent._

- _Oui. _

- _John a dit que vous aviez plus de dix mille ans._

- _Et ?_

- _Beaucoup plus ?_

- _Oui, beaucoup plus. Mon âge correspond à dix huit mille de vos années. Approximativement._

_Crysla avait alors fait une tête qui l'amusait encore aujourd'hui. Peu d'Humains connaissaient son âge réel. Elle faisait partie de ces privilégiés…et plus encore. Il lui avait ensuite parlé de ses parents, deux Wraiths très puissants, si différents de ceux qui règnent maintenant. Et d'un tas d'autres choses, si bien qu'ils étaient toujours assis dehors contre le mur, la nuit tombait et Crysla avait posé sa tête sur son épaule écoutant son histoire. Il avait été surpris en sentant ce poids sur lui, l'avait regardée pour voir qu'elle attendait la suite de son histoire. Alors il avait continué, appréciant sa proximité, oubliant le garde._

Todd fut extirpé de son souvenir par Sheppard qui entra dans son champ de vision. Il aurait dû se douter qu'être proche de Crysla de cette manière, se sentir bien avec elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, l'Ashla'an se développait déjà entre eux.

- J'ai proposé cette alliance afin qu'elle puisse venir vous rendre visite Sheppard. Je ne crois pas que la garder loin de vous soit la solution à son bonheur.

- Je ne savais pas ce que vous aviez enduré pour elle.

- A côté la faim passerait pour une douce sensation…rien n'est comparable à la douleur de la séparation de deux Ashla'an. Seuls ceux qui ont expérimenté ce lien le savent.

John semblait avoir changé d'avis, finalement, laisser entrevoir une partie de lui-même n'avait pas été une si mauvaise chose.

- Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, ajouta John.

- Tout comme moi.

- Si elle part avec vous…comment…

L'inquiétude de Sheppard était de perdre sa sœur à nouveau. Todd comprenait parfaitement cela, il coupa la parole au militaire :

- Nous serons en liaison permanente, si cela est d'accord de votre côté. Vous pourrez venir la voir comme elle quand elle le souhaite. Elle n'est pas en prison sur ma Ruche, elle est chez elle. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis, Sheppard. Ce temps est révolu depuis que Crysla nous relie l'un à l'autre.

- Vous continuerez la thérapie ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'arrêter, malgré les apparences.

Crysla s'approcha de ses deux « hommes ». Elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait revenir, à sa grande surprise, aucun des deux n'avait crié ou fait de gestes d'agacement.

- Tu as donc réussi où j'ai échoué ?

- C'est à Sheppard de le dire.

Il resta muet quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Oui, je pense qu'il a réussi.


	18. Chapter 18

_Je sais, la pause était longue...j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour poster ce petit chapitre histoire que vous ne décrochiez pas de mon histoire..._

Le transporteur venait de se poser, les deux Ashla'an descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la cité. Ces allers-retours devenaient fréquents désormais, autant pour suivre l'évolution de la thérapie sur le Wraith que pour que Crysla voient les siens. Les tensions du début s'étaient estompées, laissant place à une sorte de routine appréciable. Todd ralentit son pas en voyant que sa compagne suivait avec difficultés.

- Peut-être aurions-nous dû attendre un peu pour cette visite, dit-il en la fixant.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je ne pense pas que le temps atténuera ma fatigue…au contraire.

- Tu as peu dormi ces dernières nuits, nous aurions pu retarder notre venue de quelques heures.

- Nous sommes là maintenant, alors…et puis attendre n'aurait rien changé, tu le sais bien.

Elle saisit son bras pour le maintenir près d'elle et ils se remirent en route, simplement suivi d'un militaire. Leur garde s'était allégée depuis quelques mois déjà. L'alliance que Todd avait en tête au début était en place aujourd'hui, il n'était plus considéré comme un Wraith mais d'abord comme le compagnon de la sœur de Sheppard, et cela lui allait. Le fait qu'il soit le premier sujet de test de la thérapie avait été un plus, prouvant sa réelle volonté d'aller de l'avant.

Ils arrivèrent au centre névralgique de la cité au bout de quelques minutes de marche, John attendait. Il sourit en voyant enfin leurs silhouettes, s'approchant de sa sœur. Elle lâcha le bras du Wraith et serra son frère contre elle.

- Alors de retour parmi les Humains ?

- Oui, tu vois. Todd devait faire un contrôle avec Keller. Alors nous voilà.

Sheppard détailla sa sœur, son visage était marqué comme il l'avait rarement vu.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as une tête horrible.

- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. On a passé pas mal de nuits blanches à surveiller les Wraiths traités, je manque juste de sommeil.

- Le traitement n'était pas aussi asymptomatique que pour moi, ajouta le Wraith.

- Nous étions très inquiets, ils ont beaucoup souffert. Mais maintenant ça va.

Le militaire acquiesça, sa sœur aidait Todd dans la mise en place de la thérapie, elle n'était pas médecin mais faisait tout pour le soulager de quelques corvées que ce soit. Apparemment, elle avait outrepassé ses capacités pour avoir une mine si terrible. Et avec le noir du cuir de ses vêtements, cela n'était pas à son avantage.

- Tu avais déjà l'air fatiguée la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

- Je sais, Todd me donne des sortes de vitamines pour me remonter, mais ce n'est pas aussi efficace qu'il le croyait. Je pensais aller voir Jennifer pour qu'elle me donne quelque chose de plus adapté aux Humains !

- C'est une bonne idée, finit John. Je dois aller à un débriefing de mission, on se voit après ?

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et disparut vers la grande salle.

Le couple se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie, le but de leur visite. Ils y trouvèrent le Dr Keller occupée à remplir quelques rapports, à leur vue, elle se leva. Elle serra Crysla dans ses bras, les deux jeunes femmes avaient noué une amitié très forte, et ce depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

- Je suis contente de te voir, Jen.

- Moi aussi.

Elles rompirent leur étreinte, en souriant.

- Todd, salua-t-elle.

- Dr Keller.

Jennifer repensa à la première fois où elle l'avait entendu prononcer son nom avec sa voix si caractéristique des Wraiths, cela continuait d'engendrer en elle des frissons. A l'époque Todd était loin d'être aussi fréquentable que maintenant, même s'il avait toujours été utile de l'avoir dans les parages…

- Donc, je suppose que vous êtes là pour le contrôle de Todd ?

- Ça et voir mes amis…

- Oui, je comprends…

- Donc, on va faire ça rapidement. Relevez votre manche.

Le Wraith avait déjà enlevé son manteau, il obtempéra pour la manche de son tee-shirt noir. Jenifer avait déjà préparé le nécessaire à la prise de sang de Todd, il s'allongea sur un lit et tendit son bras comme il l'avait fait plus d'une dizaine de fois depuis le début de son traitement. Crysla laissa son regard dériver sur le sang noir du Wraith qui remplissait petit à petit tous les tubes nécessaires aux analyses. Elle écouta de loin le questionnaire habituel concernant la santé de Todd, son appétit, ses sensations, s'il avait des nausées…Pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'avait eu aucun de ces symptômes, la mise en place de la thérapie n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. Il se nourrissait désormais comme les Humains de nourriture solide, sa fente était toujours là mais ne lui servait plus.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas qu'ils en avaient fini avec Todd. Elle fut donc surprise quand Jenifer s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées…

- Je suis fatiguée ces temps-ci. D'ailleurs tu pourrais peut-être me donner quelque chose ?

Jenifer détailla pour la première fois le visage fatigué de son amie. Elle avait les traits tirés, le teint pâle, faisant passer Todd pour quelqu'un de halé…

- Je peux te faire une prise de sang si tu veux et voir si tu n'as pas développé de carence avec la nourriture de la Ruche.

- La nourriture disponible sur ma Ruche est tout à fait équilibrée, je ne lui donnerai jamais des aliments qui ne lui sont pas adaptés, répondit aussitôt le Wraith.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire, essaya de rétablir Crysla. Va pour la prise de sang.

A son tour elle prit place sur le lit et Jenifer lui préleva quelques tubes de sang.

- Voilà, c'est bon. Je te tiens au courant pour les résultats.

Todd attarda son regard sur sa compagne, elle était réellement épuisée. Peut-être que Keller trouverait un moyen de la remettre sur pied. Peut-être qu'il était temps de …

Crysla capta sa pensée au moment où elle se formait dans son esprit, elle le fixa surprise de sa décision. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il lèverait le voile si vite…Ils en avaient discuté longuement il y avait plusieurs semaines.

- Juste pour elle, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier. C'est un bon médecin.

- On avait décidé d'attendre un peu…pourquoi…maintenant ?

Son changement brutal la troubla, d'habitude Todd était quelqu'un qui se tenait quoiqu'il advienne à ses décisions.

- Tu es très fatiguée, et pour le moment je n'ai pas de solution pour remédier à ton état. L'aide du Dr Keller serait la bienvenue.

Jenifer regarda étonnée l'échange entre ses deux patients. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, comme s'ils savaient la cause de la fatigue de son amie.

- Excusez-moi, de quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

Crysla se tourna vers le médecin, les différentes options défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Kor'eyn avait amorcé quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas préparée, ou du moins pas pour maintenant. Elle sentait l'esprit du Wraith de plus en plus présent en elle, la poussant à choisir de parler. Il commençait à s'inquiéter réellement pour elle, l'Ancien Wraith avait cru pouvoir parer à ses changements physiques mais il avait échoué.

- Crysla ?

- Mon état de fatigue n'est pas seulement dû à la mise en place de la thérapie sur la Ruche. Il y a une autre explication beaucoup plus…logique.

- Tu sais laquelle, donc ?

- Oui, je sais laquelle.

Crysla vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreille indiscrète autour d'eux qui eût pu capter des bribes de ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais il n'y avait personne, comme à chaque fois que Todd venait à l'infirmerie. Même s'il ne se nourrissait plus d'Humains, il continuait à engendre une réaction viscérale de peur chez ses anciennes proies.

- Je suis enceinte.


	19. Chapter 19

Jenifer resta un long moment la bouche ouverte sous la surprise, incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

- Enceinte ? finit-elle par dire incrédule.

- Nous nous en sommes rendus compte il y a quelques semaines. Selon mes calculs, ajouta le Wraith, elle devrait entamer son troisième mois.

Keller n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui disait, depuis le début, ils croyaient les unions wraith/humain non pas impossibles, mais stériles. Alors comment ?

- Désolée d'insister, mais tu es vraiment sûre d'être enceinte ? Nous pensions cela impossible et…

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus et Todd a fait des examens poussés sur moi et le bébé pour trouver la cause de ma fatigue sans rien trouver d'anormal. Et c'était le plus logique…

- D'accord, je te crois.

- J'ai fait tous les tests possibles sur ma ruche sans rien trouver, mais nous ne sommes pas habitués à suivre des grossesses à bord, encore moins mi-Humaine/mi-Wraith. J'avais espéré que vous pourriez nous aider sur ce sujet.

Jenifer regarda Todd, il avait l'air réellement inquiet pour Crysla, d'autant plus qu'il requerrait ouvertement son aide. Son implication dans la thérapie devenait plus que logique maintenant, il devait avoir connaissance que leur relation pouvait engendrer un enfant. Mais apparemment il ne savait pas comment faire face à la santé précaire de sa compagne…

- Ce que Todd ne dit pas, c'est que ce sont les femelles Wraiths qui s'occupent d'habitude de ce genre de questions. Il a fait le tour de ce dont il avait connaissance, et n'a rien trouvé. Il pense que c'est sans doute le fait que notre enfant n'est pas uniquement Wraith qui engendre ces symptômes.

- Je comprends, mais je ne suis pas plus habituée que vous à ce genre de grossesse…j'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide.

Crysla comprenait ce que Jenifer voulait dire, mais ils avaient besoin d'elle. S'il y avait un remède à sa fatigue, ce serait eux deux qui la trouveraient, ils étaient tous deux d'excellents médecins.

- Jen. On a besoin de toi, nous trois.

Crysla s'était approchée de son amie pour lui prendre les mains.

- Je vous demande juste de l'examiner comme vous le feriez pour une Humaine normale, finit le Wraith.

La médecin leva son regard vers Todd, il était vraiment soucieux de l'état de santé de Crysla, sinon, il n'aurait jamais évoqué cet enfant.

- Mais elle n'est pas une Humaine normale, le bébé est à moitié Wraith. Comme vous le savez…

Elle fixa de nouveau son amie toujours devant elle.

- Ok. Je vais t'examiner, de toutes façons, ça n'engage à rien.

- Jenifer, personne ne doit savoir pour le moment, surtout pas mon frère.

- D'accord. De toutes les manières, tu es ma patiente, le secret médical te couvre ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un champ de bataille dans mon infirmerie…

Un peu dans la soirée ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie, l'endroit était désert et cela les rassura, moins ils croiseraient de monde, mieux cela serait pour eux. Jenifer les vit arriver, elle avait fixé cet horaire tardif exprès pour limiter les visites et se consacrer totalement à ce nouveau problème.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, on se met où ?

- Par là, cette salle est assez isolée, même si quelqu'un arrivait, il ne vous verrait pas.

- Très bien, je te remercie.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table d'examen pendant que la médecin se préparait. Celle-ci se tourna vers Todd, légèrement gênée.

- Je vais devoir l'examiner.

- Je sais Dr Keller.

- Mais je vais devoir examiner une partie intime de son anatomie…renchérit-elle.

Crysla fixa le Wraith, toujours impassible.

- Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai déjà vu cette partie de l'anatomie de Crysla.

- Oh, oui. Je m'en doute, mais …

- C'est bon, Jen, il peut rester.

- Ok, allons-y.

Jenifer fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, examina Crysla enfin la partie intime de Crysla, lui préleva du sang, beaucoup de sang pour faire le maximum d'analyses possibles et ce sous les yeux plus qu'attentifs de Todd. Enfin elle finit par une échographie du bébé.

- Approche-toi, dit Crysla au Wraith.

- Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la médecin avait déjà la sonde en place sur son ventre et les premières images apparaissaient sur l'écran du moniteur.

- C'est…

- Oui c'est notre bébé, finit Crysla.

Le Wraith s'approcha finalement de sa compagne, ne quittant pas son enfant des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et qu'il l'entendit, Keller ayant mis le son de l'échographe pour contrôler le rythme du fœtus.

- Je peux peut-être voir le sexe si vous voulez, ta grossesse semble assez avancée malgré les apparences…

- C'est inutile, c'est une fille, dit Todd.

- Comment le savez-vous ? On ne voit rien là-dessus.

- Todd la ressent depuis le début, je pense que ça doit être à cause des liens psychiques qui existent entre chaque Wraith.

- Je vois.

Todd fixait immobile l'écran, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et malgré lui une foule d'émotions parcourait son esprit en cet instant. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie en sentant la main de Crysla sur la sienne. Il s'était involontairement approché d'elle, touchant le lit où elle était installée.

- Ca va ?

La jeune femme sentait assez clairement les différentes phases par lesquelles passait son compagnon de Wraith. D'abord surpris par le fait de voir aussi clairement son enfant et surtout d'entendre son cœur battre aussi régulièrement que le sien, il avait ensuite ressenti de la joie à l'idée que c'était « son » enfant, celui qu'il avait conçu avec celle qui était maintenant son Ashla'an et enfin de l'inquiétude quant à l'état de santé du bébé. Crysla avait raison, il avait senti la présence de sa fille dès les premiers jours de sa vie mais maintenant il sentait clairement que le bébé était fatigué, que la grossesse n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle aurait dû et que le fait que l'enfant soit un métisse Wraith/Humain en était la cause. C'était sa faute si elle n'allait pas bien…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, on va trouver ce dont notre fille a besoin, finit Crysla.

- Je l'espère…murmura-t-il.

_Voilà, petit chapitre...j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire et de l'inspiration...j'espère que cela vous plait toujours! R&R_


	20. Chapter 20

_Le voilà le dernier chapitre de cette aventure...merci de m'avoir suivie!_

- Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

- Non, mais si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez expliqué sur la gestation Wraith, cela semble une explication possible.

- On peut essayer, cela ne nous engage à rien, ajouta Crysla.

- J'ai fait toutes les analyses imaginables, Crysla ne souffre d'aucune carence, ni le bébé d'ailleurs. Si l'enfant était totalement Humain, je dirais qu'il est en parfaite santé. Mais voilà il ne l'est pas et Crysla est extrêmement fatiguée. Il manque un élément indispensable à sa croissance, c'est l'énergie vitale humaine. Les Reines se nourrissent d'Humains pendant leur gestation, vous m'avez même dit Todd qu'elles ont plus de besoin que lorsqu'elles ne portent pas d'enfant. Je trouverais logique que ce soit l'élément manquant à la santé de l'enfant. Elle doit essayer de trouver cette énergie dans le corps de sa mère. C'est ce qui doit fatiguer Crysla et qui n'est pas quantifiable par nos mesures.

Todd réécoutait ce que Keller leur avait expliqué quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver cette explication tout seul, et il devait avouer qu'il était assez d'accord avec elle sur son raisonnement. Il regarda sa main nourricière. Il avait déjà donné de son énergie à Crysla lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée et qu'elle était si faible. Mais il n'avait pas pensé le refaire aujourd'hui surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé la thérapie visant à non pas supprimer sa capacité à se nourrir d'Humains mais redémarrer son système digestif.

- Je me nourris d'aliments solides depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de donner cette énergie.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dit Crysla. Esssayons. Et si cela ne marche pas, il reste des Wraiths non traités à bord, nous pourrons toujours différer cela.

La jeune femme était confiante, satisfaite de l'explication de son amie et surtout que probablement elle mènerait à terme sa grossesse.

- Ok, allons-y, dit le Wraith. Il serait préférable que nous soyons assis pendant la tentative. Si cela fonctionne, il y a un risque que tu perdes connaissance.

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie, comme à leur habitude quand il s'agissait de discuter de ce sujet encore secret dans une des pièces les plus à l'écart des passages. La grossesse de Crysla était toujours confidentielle et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs que l'enfant resterait en bonne santé.

Les deux Ashla'an s'assirent sur le rebord d'un lit, la jeune femme posa son tee-shirt de sorte qu'il ait accès à son torse. Todd se figea quelques secondes, toujours étonné d'avoir été capable de créer la vie avec sa compagne. Le ventre était légèrement arrondi, laissant juste deviner qu'un enfant était à l'intérieur. Il se dit que cela lui allait bien, mais que peut-être ce n'était pas ce que la nature voulait…Peut-être que la tolérance Humains/Wraiths ne devait pas aller jusque là.

Il leva les yeux vers Crysla, elle le fixait dans les yeux, ayant capté grâce à leur lien la totalité de sa réflexion.

- Essayons avant de baisser les bras, non ?

- Mmm.

Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et se concentra pour guider ses forces vers elle. Il ne savait même pas s'il en était encore capable. Il sentit une main agripper son poignet avec force, il rouvrit ses yeux fermés instinctivement lors du contact. Todd découvrit Crysla dans une sorte de transe, elle recevait réellement son énergie et la sensation était plus qu'agréable apparemment…Elle poussait de légers soupirs sous l'intensité de l'énergie coulant désormais à travers tout son corps. Et jusqu'à leur fille. Kor'eyn sentit à travers et le lien de l'Ashla'an et sa main nourricière son enfant accueillir avec soulagement cette nouvelle « nourriture » pour sa croissance. C'était donc cela la clé. Il devrait continuer à lui donner son énergie pendant la suite de la grossesse…

Quand il sentit que le bébé était rassasié, il se retira en essayant de laisser un minimum de marques sur le corps de sa compagne. L'expérience avait été unique autant pour lui que pour elle.

- Alors, demanda Keller ?

- Je pense que cela a fonctionné, dit le Wraith.

- Crysla ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers son médecin et amie. Ses yeux dans le vague, cherchant visiblement si ces dernières minutes avaient été un rêve ou la réalité.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je pense. Je me sens...apaisée, comme si quelque chose en moi avait enfin eu ce qu'il réclamait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Ce qui était le cas, apparemment, fini le Wraith.

- Et vous Todd ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous lui avait donné beaucoup d'énergie.

Le Wraith fixait alternativement sa main et Crysla. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle lui servirait encore à faire quelque chose de bien. Il avait sauvé sa fille, elle avait eu besoin de lui et en aurait encore besoin dans le futur.

- Un peu fatigué mais moins que je ne le craignais. Demain cela ne paraîtra plus.

- Bon tout va bien alors ? Je souhaiterais vous garder sur Atlantis encore quelques jours pour en être sûre, mais visiblement nous avons résolu notre problème !

EPILOGUE

- Où est-elle ? cria Sheppard en sautant du Jumper.

- Qui Crysla ? demanda Woolsey qui l'attendait dans les garages.

- Bien sûr Crysla ! Elle est où ?

Le militaire semblait plus qu'énervé, il était littéralement au bord de l'explosion. Et la réponse tardait à venir ce qui rajoutait une couche à son stress.

- A l'infirmerie, bien sûr.

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre, saluer ou quoique ce fut d'autre, il courut vers la sortie en direction de l'infirmerie. Quelques heures auparavant, un message l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée imminente de sa nièce, et il ne voulait rater cela pour rien au monde. Crysla lui avait annoncé sa grossesse lorsqu'elle atteignait son 4e mois, enfin c'était lui qui lui avait posé la question, voyant son ventre s'arrondir, Todd encore plus protecteur qu'avant et surtout les visites extrêmement régulières à Jenifer. Elle lui avait alors expliqué pourquoi ils avaient attendu avant d'officialiser la nouvelle, son état de santé précaire…

Et aujourd'hui était le jour J. Il n'avait pas mal pris la nouvelle, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même. Mais le fait que Todd lui ait fait partager ses sentiments pour sa sœur l'avait convaincu de sa franchise. Et Crysla était heureuse avec lui, ça il en avait eu la preuve. Elle servait de relais entre leurs deux mondes, expliquant ce qui semblait incompréhensible si on n'avait aucune aide.

Jamais la cité ne lui avait paru aussi grande, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de course qu'il atteignit enfin l'infirmerie. Et la chambre de sa sœur. A sa grande surprise, la chambre était déjà peuplée de peluches et divers cadeaux visiblement Athosiens ou Aliens.

- Ah Sheppard, vous voilà enfin !

La voix grave du Wraith le sortit de sa transe, l'enfant était bien née. Il leva les yeux vers lui et aperçut Todd tenir une petite forme contre lui.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais pas assez visiblement.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu arriver à temps. J'ai accouché 30 minutes après les premières contractions. Et la voilà !

Il s'approcha du Wraith et détailla le nourrisson endormi contre le cuir du manteau noir. La vision était irréelle, ce dangereux prédateur serrait contre lui sa fille avec tendresse, oui tendresse. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour cela. Elle était belle, terriblement Humaine, excepté pour ses deux fentes sur les joues indubitablement héritées de son père.

- Vous voulez la prendre ?

John croisa le regard jaune de l'alien avant de répondre, il semblait tellement fier.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas traversé la cité si vite juste pour regarder…

- Viens ici ma puce, souffla le militaire avant de la caler à son tour dans son cou, confortablement. Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Neera, dit Crysla. C'est Wraith, ça veut dire « espoir ».

- Hello Neera. Je suis ton oncle John.

En entendant une voix qui lui était pour le moment inconnue, l'enfant se réveilla en s'étirant, puis fixa cet étranger.

- Ses yeux…

- Oui, ils sont beaux…n'est ce pas ?

- Elle fera des ravages dans quelques années, fini Todd.

L'enfant arborait de magnifiques yeux de la même teinte que ceux de sa mère, bleu océan, mais avec la forme d'iris particulière de son père. Le mélange était incroyable de beauté.

Sheppard vit alors ses mains. Voyant son frère s'attardait sur cet endroit, Crysla comprit ce à quoi il pensait. Elle avait elle-même scruté cette partie du corps de sa fille.

- Elle n'a pas de fente nourricière. Et n'en aura pas. Neera n'aura jamais besoin de thérapie !

Todd se rapprocha de sa compagne, plus que comblé de la tournure de sa vie. Neera avait été conçue avant son traitement par la génothérapie, ce qui voulait dire que Wraith et Humain pouvaient se reproduire, mais qu'en plus leurs enfants seraient exempts de cette malédiction. Le traitement des ruches avançait également avec l'aide Teyla en Reine.

De quoi voir leur avenir en rose ! ou en vert…


End file.
